Amours et faux semblants
by Lovelessp
Summary: Ils se rencontrent le jour des castings et se plaisent presque au premier regard . . . mais rien n'est jamais aussi facile dans la vie.  Flow/Mikele
1. Chapter 1

**PDV de Florent **

Avril 2008. Je venais tout juste de récupérer mes bagages à l'aéroport lorsque j'entendis ma mère crier mon nom un peu plus loin. Gêné, je me dirigeai vers elle à pas rapides, essayant d'éviter le plus possible les regards des autres personnes. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ma mère, bien au contraire, je suis juste une personne extrêmement timide. Mes potes se foutent souvent de moi d'ailleurs. Arrivé au niveau de ma mère je sentis deux bras m'enlacer à m'en couper le souffle. Plus de 2 ans déjà que j'étais parti au Canada à Toronto et que je ne l'avais pas revu. Je fermai les yeux un instant, savourant l'étreinte offerte. Elle m'avait manquée plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Mais ce n'était pas uniquement pour revoir ma famille que j'étais de retour en France. Non, quelques jours plus tôt alors que j'étais dans mon appart à Toronto j'avais reçu un message sur mon Myspace. On me proposait de venir passer des castings à Paris pour un nouveau spectacle musical « Mozart l'Opéra Rock ». Je n'étais pas très emballé au début. Faut dire que j'avais plus l'habitude de jouer dans des groupes rock, voir hard rock. Alors jouer dans une comédie musicale vraiment ? Qui plus est qui traitait de la vie de Mozart. J'avais même cru à une blague au tout début mais après m'être renseigné sur ce fameux projet, j'avais appris que c'était une idée de Dove Attia et Albert Cohen, ceux du roi soleil et j'avais aussi appris la différence entre une comédie musicale et un opéra rock. J'avais alors compris que c'était une opportunité à ne pas rater, une chance de me faire connaitre du grand public et l'univers rock qui se dégageait de ce projet, bien que loin de mon univers de tous les jours, était quand même bien plus attirant que de la simple musique classique. Alors me voila de retour chez moi. J'allais passer quelques jours chez mes parents avant de me rendre sur Paris chez un ami qui avait gentiment proposé de m'héberger le temps des castings. Arrivé à la maison, des tas de souvenirs me revinrent à la mémoire. Rien n'avait changé, toujours les même meubles, toujours la même déco un peu passée de mode. Je montai mes affaires dans ma chambre. Là non plus rien n'avait changé, c'était à croire que je n'étais jamais parti.

Les 3 jours chez mes parents étaient passés à une vitesse folle. Il était déjà temps de partir. J'embrassai mes parents et mon frère sur le quai de la gare et je montai dans le train direction Paris, un pincement au coeur de quitter ma famille de nouveau et la peur au ventre au vu des événements qui m'attendaient. Quelques heures plus tard j'arrivai chez mon ami. Ma première audition avait lieu le lendemain en début d'après midi. La nuit fut courte, je n'avais pas arrêté de me retourner dans mon lit encore et encore, j'étais complètement stressé. Vers 13h mon ami me conduit à l'endroit où se déroulait les castings. Il me donna une tape dans le dos, me souhaitant bonne chance avant de partir travailler. Je me retrouvai alors seul en plein milieu du trottoir, parmi tout un tas d'autres personnes qui devaient visiblement être là pour la même raison que moi. Je décidai de faire la queue comme tout le monde et j'aperçus un homme faire des allées retour un peu plus loin devant moi. Je le vis essayer d'engager la conversation avec quelques personnes sans grand succès. C'est alors qu'il s'approcha de moi. Ma première réaction fut de me dire _« Mais c'est qui ce type ? Et c'est quoi cette coupe de cheveux ?» _En effet, l'autre homme n'avait pas vraiment le look parisien. Il avait des cheveux plutôt blond un peu dans tous les sens et une longue mèche encadrait le coté droit de son visage. Ses yeux étaient de la même couleur que les miens quoiqu'un peu plus foncés et entourés de crayon noir. Il avait tout un tas de colliers autour du coup et des rubans attachés autour des poignets. Je devais bien admettre qu'il était plutôt beau, pour un mec. Arrivé à côté de moi il m'adressa la parole :

« Salut moi c'est Mikelangelo Loconte et toi ? »

Il avait un drôle d'accent, un accent Italien plutôt amusant à la première écoute. Il était assez exubérant mais pourtant sa voix était chaleureuse et attentionnée. Intimidé par son assurance je répondis en bégayant un peu, bien malgré moi :

« Euh . . . je . . . salut, moi c'est Florent, Florent Mothe.

- Ravis de faire ta connaissance Florent, Florent Mothe » se moqua t-il de moi gentiment tout en attrapant ma main afin de la serrer dans la sienne et de laisser échapper un éclat de rire cristallin.

Je le regardais avec de grands yeux sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Me voyant faire il rit de plus belle avant de me dire :

« Toi aussi tu me trouve bizarre c'est ça ?

- Euh . . . je . . . euh . . . pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Bon sang bien sur que je le trouvais bizarre, qui ne l'aurait pas fait. Mais j'avais peur de le vexer si je lui disais la vérité. Pourtant il avait l'air amusé plus qu'autre chose.

« Les gens là bas, me dit-il en désignant le petit groupe de personnes avec qui je l'avais vu essayer de discuter quelques minutes auparavant, j'ai essayé de leur parler tout à l'heure, mais ils m'ont regardés bizarrement avant de me tourner le dos.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Ouais »

Il m'avait dit ça avec un grand sourire alors que moi à ça place je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir rejeté. Voyant sa mine chaleureuse je me sentis plus à l'aise tout d'un coup et détendu, je ne pu m'empêcher de répondre à sa question précédente :

« Ben on va dire que t'es un peu différents des autres mais bon c'était pas une raison pour te péter un vent. T'es Italien non ? T'es là pour quel rôle ? Moi celui de Salieri enfin j'en sais trop rien enfaîte je connais pas l'histoire, je ne sais même pas ce que je vais chanter comme chanson . . .»

Je remarquai alors son regard insistant et me mis à rougir. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prenais mais d'un coup je ne semblais plus pouvoir m'arrêter de parler, c'était une première pour moi.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Mikelangelo<strong>

Je n'avais pas réussi à me retenir, en le voyant s'arrêter de parler d'un coup et rougir j'éclatai de rire. Croyant que je me moquais de lui, ce qui était un peu le cas avouons le, je le vis croiser les bras, une mine boudeuse sur le visage. Mon dieu qu'il était mignon. C'était sûrement le destin me dis-je, me faire envoyer sur les roses par tout le monde et tomber enfin sur un mec aussi sympas et craquant que lui. Ses yeux noisette étaient à tomber par terre. Même si je sortais majoritairement avec des filles il m'étais déjà arrivé d'avoir des relations avec un autre garçon. Mais jamais je n'avais ressenti une telle attraction dès le premier regard et ce pour qui que ce soit. Après avoir réussi à me calmer et à reprendre mes esprits je me décidai enfin à lui répondre :

« Oui je suis Italien mais j'habite en Belgique depuis quelques années. Moi je viens auditionner pour le rôle de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Et sinon pour ton choix de chanson fais en une que tu connais bien, qui colle parfaitement à ta voix et avec laquelle tu es allaise. Voila je crois que j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions Florent, Florent Mothe. Mais dis moi, moi qui croyais que tu étais du genre hyper timide, enfaîte une fois lancé on t'arrêtes plus c'est ça ? Ha ha !

- Te moque pas ! » me demanda-t-il rougissant de plus belle.

Malgré sa gène je le vis essayer de retenir le sourire qui commençait à se dessiner sur ses lèvres. On discuta encore comme ça jusqu'à que ça soit notre tour. Il me laissa passer en premier et alla s'asseoir dans un coin en attendant. Je montai alors sur la scène et fis ce que j'avais à faire. Je ne pensais pas avoir fait quelque chose de bien spectaculaire mais je savais que j'avais une jolie voix et j'avais plutôt confiance en mon charme et mon talent. Alors que je descendais de la scène je vis Florent s'avancer vers moi, les mains légèrement tremblantes. Sans réfléchir je le pris dans mes bras et le serai rapidement contre moi en lui murmurant un _« merda » _avant de le relâcher. Je lui dis que j'allais l'attendre dehors tandis qu'il hochait la tête et montait sur scène En fait, étant trop curieux je décidai de me faufiler discrètement au plus près de la scène, histoire de l'entendre chanter. Lorsque quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis s'élever les premières notes de _« Bohemian Rhapsody de Queen » _au piano et que j'entendis la voix de Florent, je sentis un violent frisson me parcourir l'échine. Il avait un talent fou ce petit français. Je sortis finalement l'attendre dehors comme je le lui avais dit auparavant et je n'attendis pas bien longtemps avant de le voir sortir, la mine un peu sombre. Je lui fis un grand sourire façon Mikelangelo avant de lui donner une petite tape sur l'épaule.

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête Florent ? Ça s'est mal passé ?

- Ouais, enfin non, enfin je sais pas trop, ils avaient pas l'air vraiment emballés à la fin.

- Tu plaisante, j'ai entendu un bout de ta chanson, t'as une voix magnifique ! » m'exclamais-je

Pour mon plus grand plaisir je le vis rougir de nouveau et je me dis que ça allait sûrement devenir mon nouveau passe temps favoris, enfin, si on avait l'occasion de se revoir après aujourd'hui bien entendu. Il me répondit d'une petite voie timide :

« Oh ben euh merci c'est sympas, dommage que tu fasse pas parti du jury alors !

- Ouais, parce que moi je t'aurais pris direct ! » lui répondis-je en toute honnêteté.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Florent <strong>

Il se mit à rire de nouveau avec son petit rire d'enfant. Je regardai l'heure, bientôt 18h. Mon ami devait passer me prendre vers 19h30. Je regardai Mikelangelo puis de nouveau ma montre. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, c'était plutôt long 1h30. Finalement je pris mon courage à deux mains :

« Dis Mikelangelo, t'as quelque chose à faire là ? On pourrait aller boire un verre ? Enfin si ça te dis ? »

Je baissai les yeux, réalisant qu'il avait sûrement mieux à faire.

« Ok ! Je dors à l'hôtel pendant quelques jours et ma copine est restée à Bruxelles alors je peux rentrer quand je veux.

- Cool ! Ben je connais pas trop Paris mais c'est pas les bars qui doivent manquer. »

Effectivement, on en trouva un à seulement quelques pas. Je laissai passer Mikelangelo et le suivis jusqu'au fond du bar. On s'assit, commanda nos verres et on commença à discuter de tout et de rien. Il me raconta un peu son parcourt, ses loisirs, sa passion pour la musique. On parla ensuite du spectacle et du fait que ça serait formidable si on était prit tous les deux. On parla aussi d'amour, il me montra une photo de sa copine Cynthia, avec qui il était depuis 2 ans et demie. C'était une jeune femme vraiment très jolie. Moi je lui parlai de Marie, l'amour de ma vie que j'avais suivit à Toronto et avec qui j'avais passé presque 2 ans avant de rompre quelques semaines auparavant. Le temps passait tellement vite en sa compagnie que je fus surpris lorsque je sentis mon portable vibrer dans la poche de ma veste. Mon ami était arrivé et m'attendait dans sa voiture. J'insistai alors pour payer les boissons, ce que Mikelangelo refusa catégoriquement. Finalement on fit moitié-moitié. Avant de se quitter il me donna son numéro de portable, au cas où on n'aurait pas l'occasion de se revoir avant l'annonce des résultats des castings. Arrivé à la voiture j'étais gêné et je ne savais pas si je devais lui serrer la main ou bien lui faire la bise. Finalement c'est lui qui brisa la glace en me serrant dans ses bras. Les yeux écarquillés je répondis à son étreinte m'enivrant de son parfum fruité. On se lâcha pratiquement en même temps, se souhaitant une bonne nuit et on partit chacun de notre coté.


	2. Chapter 2

**PDV Omniscient**

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées, plusieurs mois même et Florent n'avait pas revus Mikelangelo une seule fois. Il avait pourtant du repasser plusieurs fois devant l'équipe de casting mais il supposait que lui et Mikelangelo avaient du s'y rendre différents jours. Il n'avait pas cherché à le joindre non plus. Il avait attendu que ça soit Mikelangelo qui le fasse mais n'ayant reçu aucunes nouvelles de sa part il en avait conclu que l'Italien l'avait tout bonnement oublié. Il se sentait bête alors d'avoir pensé à lui sans arrêt. Mikelangelo et lui n'avaient passés que quelques heures ensemble et pourtant Florent avait l'impression de bien le connaître et sa compagnie lui manquait. Il se sentait attiré par l'autre homme. Pourtant dans sa vie il n'avait pas eu énormément de relations mais il n'était toujours sorti qu'avec des femmes. Jamais il n'avait ressenti de l'attirance pour un autre homme. Et s'il devait dire la vérité il devait bien avouer que cela le terrifiait. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'aimer un autre homme. Il n'était pas homophobe, loin de là, c'était juste un terrain inconnu pour lui et ça lui paraissait tellement peu probable de se découvrir bisexuel à déjà 27 ans.

On était donc en juillet 2008 et après plusieurs semaines d'attente interminable, il avait rendez vous chez Dove Attia pour l'annonce des résultats. Il espérait être prit, ne serait-ce qu'en tant que doublure. Au moins il aurait du travail et ne serait pas obligé de repartir à Toronto alors que plus rien ne l'y attendait. Arrivé à bon port il sonna et on vint lui ouvrir presque aussitôt. Dove Attia lui sera la main avant de le conduire en haut sur la terrasse où pratiquement tout le monde attendait déjà. Il fit la connaissance de beaucoup de personnes dont Claire Pérot, Melissa Mars et Maeva Meline qu'il avait plus ou moins aperçu lors des castings mais n'avait jamais abordé et qui attendaient toutes elles aussi l'annonce des résultats. Bientôt on les fit asseoir sur un canapé, serrés les uns aux autres. Florent finit par s'asseoir sur l'un des accoudoirs pour laisser plus d'espace aux filles et attendit patiemment, un verre à la main. Seul Mikelangelo manquait à l'appel. L'italien était en retard, ce qui avait le don de faire fulminer Dove Attia tandis que son ami et collègue Albert Cohen tentait de le calmer, lui assurant que le retardataire n'allait plus tarder à arriver. Et justement la sonnette retentit et ledit retardataire finit par pointer le bout de son nez.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Florent<strong>

Il était là, juste devant moi, un grand sourire sur le visage malgré les engueulades de Dove. Il commença à faire la bise à tout le monde mais excédé, notre producteur le força à s'asseoir sur le canapé entre Melissa et Maeva. Sans plus attendre Dove prit la parole et nous fit un discours interminable, nous parlant de certains d'entre nous qui allez être déçu etc. . . . J'écoutais d'une oreille plus ou moins attentive, mon regard dérivant vers Mikelangelo. C'est à ce moment là que j'entendis des applaudissements retentir de toutes part sur la terrasse. Je regardai mes camarades qui n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre plus que moi jusqu'à ce que Dove s'exclame de nouveau :

« Vous êtes prit tous les 5 pour les rôles principaux, vous allez faire parti de l'aventure ! Bienvenue dans la troupe de Mozart l'Opéra Rock ! »

On était alors tous fous de joie. Toutes les personnes présentes se prenaient dans les bras, se faisaient la bise. Je crois bien ne jamais avoir fait autant de câlins et de bisous de toute ma vie. Alors que Maeva me rendait enfin ma liberté je me retournai et me retrouvai directement dans les bras de Mikelangelo. Tandis qu'il me serrait fort contre lui je passai mes bras autour de sa taille, répondant à son étreinte. Il me félicita alors et m'embrassa sur la joue avant de repartir voir d'autres personnes. Troublé plus que je ne l'aurais voulu je m'assis sur le canapé et me resservis un autre verre que je bu d'une seule traite. Après avoir repris constance, je décidai d'appeler mes parents pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. J'entendis un petit cri un peu plus loin : « chui priiiise », apparemment Maeva venait elle aussi d'annoncer la nouvelle. Bruno Berberes, l'homme qui s'occupait des castings et sans qui je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui nous annonça qu'il donnait une fête chez lui le soir même, qu'on y étaient tous attendu et qu'il y aurait des invités surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Mikelangelo <strong>

Il était 23h38 passé. On était tous chez Bruno Berberes, sur la terrasse pour la plus part. Certains étaient plus éméchés que d'autres. Il avait invité quelques personnes du « roi soleil » dont Christophe Maë et Emmanuel Moire. Ils étaient plutôt sympas tous les 2 et j'avais bu plusieurs verres en leur compagnie. Je vis Florent un peu plus loin en grande conversation avec les filles, celles qui étaient désormais nos collègues. Bizarrement il m'avait énormément manqué pendant tout ce temps. Bien sur si j'avais voulu j'aurais pu l'appeler mais je n'avais pas osé, j'avais peur qu'il m'ait déjà oublié. En tout cas maintenant qu'il était là devant moi je voulais lui parler, j'avais besoin de lui parler, mais il semblait ne jamais être seul une seule seconde. Vers 2h du matin tout le monde était retourné à l'intérieur après que ça se soit beaucoup rafraîchit au dehors. Je repérai Florent dans la foule des invités et le vis monter les marches qui menaient à la terrasse Je le suivis et une fois arrivé en haut je le repérai assez facilement malgré le manque de lumière, grâce à son T-shirt blanc. Il était appuyé contre la rambarde de la terrasse, une cigarette a la main. Je m'avançai vers lui en titubant. J'avais décidément beaucoup trop bu. Il ne semblait pas m'avoir entendu et une fois derrière lui je le secouai d'un coup en criant un gros « Bouh ! ». Sursautant violemment il laissa tomber sa cigarette et la regarda tomber jusqu'au trottoir 3 étages plus bas. Je ne pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il se retourna vers moi les bras croisés contre son torse et me dit :

« Ben bravo c'est malin. »

Il parlait lentement et d'une voix plutôt pâteuse. Il devait lui aussi avoir plusieurs verres dans le nez. Je m'excusai tout en continuant de rire puis m'asseyais par terre, juste à côté de lui. Il me regarda, interloqué, avant de faire pareil et de s'asseoir tout contre moi. Un lourd silence s'imposa. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et j'avais l'esprit trop embrouillé pour chercher quelque chose d'intelligent à lui sortir.

« Tu m'en dois une, déclara Florent tout à coup.

- Une quoi ? répondis-je surpris.

- Une cigarette, tu me dois une cigarette. Elle était à peine entamée celle que tu m'as fait faire tomber.

- T'avais qu'à pas la lâcher ta précieuse cigarette. Au pire tu peux toujours la récupérer quand tu sera en bas » lui répondis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

Il me fixa d'un air médusé.

« Beurk ça va pas c'est dégeulasse elle a du traîner partout par terre à l'heure qu'il est. Nan nan, tu m'en dois une, cherche pas à te défiler.

- Je cherche pas à me défiler. De toute façon c'est pas bien de fumer.

- Oh non pitié on dirait ma mère ! Elle arrête pas de me rabâcher ça. Florent arrête de fumer ça finira par te tuer. Florent je croyais que tu m'avais dit que tu avais arrêté . . . »

_« Bon sang, il n'arrêtait donc jamais de parler ? » _me dis-je. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'il aurait pu me faire un monologue sur la cigarette et sur sa mère jusqu'au levé du jour.

« . . . Chaque fois que je la vois ma mère me demande si j'ai arrêté de fumer. C'est dingue non, tu trouves pas ? Hein Mikelangelo ! Tu trouhumpf ! »

Fatigué d'entendre le moulin à parole qu'était le français je m'étais jeté sur ses lèvres sans réfléchir. Après quelques secondes de pur bonheur je me reculai et regardai Florent dans les yeux, mon visage resté à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Florent<strong>

J'e n'en revenais pas. Je lui parlais de ma mère et de la cigarette et lui il m'avait embrassé. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir correctement. Mon cerveau était complètement déconnecté, enivré que j'étais par l'alcool, par l'odeur de Mikelangelo et par le goût de ses lèvres encore présent sur les miennes. Il me fixait, son visage toujours aussi proche du mien, attendant sûrement une réaction de ma part. Mon regard déviait de ses yeux à ses lèvres, encore et encore. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Et puis mon corps réagit de lui même. Je vis les lèvres de Mikelangelo s'approcher des miennes mais me rendis vite compte que c'était bel et bien moi qui m'avançais vers lui et non l'inverse. Tant pis, plus le temps de faire marche arrière, je collai mes lèvres aux siennes de nouveau. Elles étaient douces et chaudes et je me surpris à aimer ce baiser. Soudain je sentis sa langue passer sur mes lèvres et j'ouvris la bouche, hésitant légèrement avant de me laisser faire. Sa langue rejoignit rapidement la mienne. C'était bon, tellement bon. Ses mains vinrent se glisser dans mes cheveux, m'attirant encore plus à lui. Alors qu'il me mordillait la lèvre inférieur je gémis dans sa bouche. Cela eu l'effet de me faire reprendre mes esprits un instant et j'en profitai pour me reculer rapidement, affreusement honteux de m'être laissé aller de la sorte. Mikelangelo me fixait toujours, les joues rougis et le regard enfiévré et je ne devais sûrement pas être dans un meilleur état. Alors qu'il approchait de nouveau son visage du mien on entendit des bruits de pas provenant des escaliers qui menaient à la terrasse. Je me relevai rapidement, trop rapidement même car ma tête se mit à tourner dangereusement. Je vis du coin de l'oeil Mikelangelo se relever lui aussi. Quelques secondes plus tard on vit apparaître la petite tête de Claire par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Elle nous avertit que tout le monde rentrait chez eux. On la suivit jusqu'en bas et dîmes au revoir aux personnes encore présentes. Je pris ma veste et sortis, Mikelangelo m'attendait sur le trottoir. Décidément ça devenait une habitude. On resta planté là, devant chez Bruno, l'air penaud quand soudain Mikelangelo cria et me tira par le bras un peu plus loin. Il se baissa, ramassa quelque chose, se releva et me tendit la main.

« Tenez, votre cigarette Monsieur Salieri » me dit-il en rigolant, content de lui même.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en continuant ma route alors que je ne savais même pas ou j'allais. J'entendis les pas précipités de Mikelangelo qui courait pour me rattraper.

« Attends moi, tu va où ? me demanda t-il.

- J'en sais trop rien. »

Il s'arrêta, semblant réfléchir fortement vu les plis qui barraient son front. Son visage était plutôt comique et l'alcool n'aidant pas je me mis à rire tout seul comme un imbécile. Mikelangelo me regarda, étonné, avant de se mettre à rire lui aussi. Après s'être calmés il me proposa d'aller boire un dernier verre dans le bar le plus proche. Malheureusement pour nous il était déjà bien tard et tous les bars étaient fermés depuis longtemps. Dépités, on continua notre route. Au bout d'un moment on passa devant une épicerie qui restait ouverte 24h/24. On décida d'entrer pour acheter quelques bières. Après avoir finit nos boissons on riait tous les deux dans les rues de Paris, complètement ivres. Fatigué, je voulu rentrer mais je n'avais plus un sous sur moi pour me payer un taxi, on avait dépensé tout notre liquide pour acheter les bières. J'aurais aussi pu appeler mon ami mais je savais qu'il me ferait payer de l'avoir réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit. Mikelangelo qui logeait dans un hôtel à un petit quart d'heure de marche m'avait alors proposé de venir passer la nuit dans sa chambre. Il m'avait juré qu'il dormirait par terre et me laisserait le lit. Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'accepter, de toute façon je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.


	3. Chapter 3

**PDV Omniscient**

Ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal à la porte de la chambre de Mikelangelo. Celui-ci eu quelques difficultés à ouvrir la porte, cette fichue clef ne voulant pas rentrer. Il entendit un déclic et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Il alluma la lumière du plafonnier et fit signe à Florent d'entrer. La chambre était petite et plutôt sommaire. Mikelangelo n'avait pas les moyens pour le moment de se payer mieux. Il y avait un lit double qui prenait les trois quarts de l'espace et une commode en face du lit où trônait une petite télévision. Mikelangelo proposa à Florent de se mettre à l'aise et de s'asseoir sur le lit, de toute façon il n'y avait pas de siège. Florent obéit et s'assit en tailleur au pied du lit. Mikelangelo fit un saut aux toilettes avant de revenir et de s'asseoir en face de Florent. Ils étaient dans un état pas possible tous les deux. Détendus, ils parlèrent un peu des filles de la troupe, de la fête qui avait eu lieu, de leurs nouveaux patrons. Ils rirent beaucoup aussi, ne sachant pas toujours pourquoi. Puis se sentant un peu mal Mikelangelo s'allongea en travers du lit, invitant Florent à faire de même.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Mikelangelo<strong>

Ma tête tournait comme pas possible alors je m'allongeai en travers du lit. D'un geste de la main j'invitai Florent à faire comme moi. Il s'allongea doucement, grimaçant un peu. On était bien là tous les deux, allongés sur le dos côte à côte. Je tournai la tête pour le regarder. Il avait les yeux clos, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Mon dieu qu'il était beau. J'avais craqué pour lui dès le premier regard. Comment lui résister ? Il avait tout pour lui, mais ne semblait pourtant pas s'en apercevoir. C'est ce qui faisait son charme. Je savais bien que tout ça n'était pas une bonne idée. J'avais Cynthia. J'aimais Cynthia. On avait pas mal de projets elle et moi. Mais ma rencontre avec Florent avait tout bouleversé. Je ne pensais plus qu'à lui et à ses beaux yeux noisette. Et il était là, sur mon lit, plus attirant que jamais. Il fallait que je lui parle, que je lui dise que j'avais envie de passer tout mon temps avec lui, que je l'aimais . . .

« Dis Florent, à propos de tout à l'heure, tu sais sur la terrasse . . .

- Chuuut, dis rien on en parlera plus tard, j'ai pas les idées très claires là, me coupa t-il.

- Mais Florent il faut vraiment que je te dise un . . .

- Appelle moi Flo déjà pour commencer, me coupa t-il de nouveau.

- Ok, Flo. Mais tu sais mon vrai prénom c'est Michele. Mais Mikele c'est que pour les amis alors, t'as le droit de m'appeler comme ça maintenant. »

Il se tourna un peu vers moi et me fit un grand sourire. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait me chambouler. J'en perdis mes moyens et oubliai ce que je voulais lui dire quelques secondes auparavant. Je me demandais même s'il n'avait pas fait exprès de me couper sans arrêt et de me troubler pour ne pas entendre ce que j'avais à dire. Mais là, à cet instant précis, ça m'étais complètement égal. Mon regard était fixé sur ses lèvres et mon coeur battait de plus en plus vite. Ne pouvant plus me retenir une seconde de plus je m'approchai doucement de lui et l'embrassai. Nos langues ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver de nouveau. Malgré le goût d'alcool très prononcé dans nos deux bouches c'était bon, c'était merveilleux. Je pivotai un peu plus pour pouvoir passer mes jambes de chaque coté de son corps. Doucement je m'installai au dessus de lui. Je savais bien que je lui avais juré qu'il ne se passerait rien s'il venait dormir dans ma chambre mais je me sentais bien incapable de respecter ma promesse désormais.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Florent<strong>

Mikelangelo était au dessus de moi, sa langue dans ma bouche. Je savais que c'était mal, mais pourtant si bon. Je commençais un peu à paniquer en sentant ses mains venir caresser mon torse sous mon T-Shirt. Je savais que j'aurais du le repousser, on allait faire une connerie. Mikelangelo avait une copine, je n'étais pas sensé aimer un homme et comment allions nous faire pour travailler ensemble après ça ? Mais je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. L'alcool aidant à lever toutes mes inhibitions je n'arrivais pas à l'arrêter et décidai alors de me laisser aller. Il se redressa un peu, enleva son T-shirt avant de faire de même avec le mien et les balança à l'aveuglette dans la chambre. Puis tout s'accéléra. Nos baisers se firent de plus en plus fougueux, nos respirations devenaient de plus en plus hachées et bruyantes. Je pouvais sentir son excitation contre ma cuisse, ce qui me provoqua un nouveau sursaut de panique. Ne remarquant rien Mikelangelo continuait ses caresses, déposant une multitude de baisers brûlant dans mon cou. L'esprit embrouillé je voulus finalement tout arrêter, j'avais peur, je ne voulais pas. Mais la bouche de Mikelangelo était désormais en train de titiller mes tétons et la décharge de plaisir qui me parcouru suffit à me faire replonger de nouveau dans une fièvre destructrice. J'étais de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon pantalon et le fait que Mikelangelo se frottait contre moi n'arrangeait rien. Rapidement je sentis ses mains ouvrir mon pantalon et sa main droite se glisser à l'intérieur pour venir me caresser par dessus mon boxer, me faisant gémir fortement. Et si à ce moment là j'avais encore des réticences, elles venaient toutes de s'envoler en une fraction de seconde car je n'étais désormais plus maître de mon corps. Je sentis sa bouche qui était remontée dans mon cou se fendre d'un sourire. Il devait être content de son petit effet. Et il avait bien raison, je n'en pouvais déjà plus, je le voulais, là, tout de suite, maintenant. Il se releva, m'enleva mes chaussures, mes chaussettes ainsi que mon pantalon. Il me fit signe d'aller m'installer confortablement contre les oreillers. Je lui obéis, hypnotisé par la vue de son corps qu'il déshabillait peu à peu. Il farfouilla dans sa table de nuit avant de déposer ses trouvailles à côté de la lampe de chevet et se réinstalla sur moi vêtu uniquement de son caleçon.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Mikelangelo<strong>

Alors que nos deux corps presque entièrement nus se touchèrent et que nos érections entrèrent en contact au travers de la fine couche de tissus qui les séparaient encore l'une de l'autre, je ne pu retenir un long râle de plaisir. Je n'en pouvais plus, Florent me rendait complètement dingue. Je l'embrassai langoureusement, presque bestialement alors qu'il gémissait dans ma bouche. Ses ongles vinrent griffer mon dos lorsque je lui retirai son boxer que je balançai au sol. Je me redressai de nouveau pour pouvoir l'admirer. Il avait les cheveux complètement en pétard, les joues rougies par l'alcool, le désir et la gène aussi je pense. Ses yeux étaient mis clos, complètement embués de plaisir. Quant à son corps, il était tout simplement parfait. Voyant que je ne faisais plus aucun mouvement il ouvrit complètement les yeux.

« Mikele, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Rien je t'admire c'est tout, t'es tellement beau tu sais. »

Alors qu'il allait répliquer je l'embrassai sauvagement tout en saisissant son sexe dressé. Il se cambra aussitôt contre mon corps, m'excitant davantage, si possible. Impatient, je retirai moi aussi mon sous vêtement et attrapai le tube de lubrifiant que j'avais posé à coté. Je le préparai rapidement puis n'en pouvant plus j'enfilai un préservatif et pris enfin possession de son corps en un seul coup de rein puissant. Je vis son visage se crisper, ses traits se tendre tandis qu'il poussait un cri de douleur. Trop enivré par mon propre plaisir je ne lui laissai pas le temps de s'habituer à ma présence et commençai de rapides vas et vient. Finalement après quelques minutes il passa ses jambes autour de ma taille, m'incitant à aller encore plus vite, plus fort. Sa respiration était devenue erratique, il n'allait pas tarder à venir et moi aussi. J'attrapai son érection comprimée entre nos deux estomacs et lui imprimait la même cadence que celle de mes pénétrations. Avec un cri de pur plaisir il se tendit contre moi et je sentis un liquide chaud recouvrir ma main et nos deux ventres. Il s'était tellement resserré autour de moi que la jouissance m'avait emporté quelques secondes après lui. Doucement je me retirai et me rallongeai à ses côtés. Nos respirations étaient toujours fortes et j'avais l'impression que mon coeur allait exploser. Je le sentis bouger à côté de moi et venir déposer sa tête contre mon torse. Je nous fis passer sous les couvertures tout en glissant ma main dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur. Avec tout ça j'avais un peu décuvé et tandis qu'il s'endormait, je commençais déjà à regretter ce qui venait de se passer. Non pas le fait d'avoir couché avec lui mais la façon dont ça s'était passé. J'aurais voulu que notre première fois se fasse en douceur, pas de façon aussi bestiale. J'aurais voulu lui faire l'amour et pas simplement coucher avec lui en étant complètement bourré. J'aurais voulu le regarder dans les yeux tandis qu'il jouissait et lui dire que je l'aimais. J'avais peur d'avoir fait une terrible erreur et je maudissais l'alcool et ma libido indomptable. En plus j'avais bien ressentis ses réticences plusieurs fois mais j'avais tout fait pour lui faire perdre la tête. D'une certaine façon j'avais l'impression d'avoir profité de lui. Je soupirai de tristesse alors que lui dormait paisiblement sur mon torse. Sa respiration calme me détendit un peu et je finis moi aussi par m'endormir.


	4. Chapter 4

**PDV de Florent**

J'ouvris les yeux péniblement. J'avais mal à la tête, envie de vomir et en plus de tout ça j'étais complètement désorienté. En tout cas ce n'était ni ma chambre ni mon lit et pire, j'étais complètement nu. Je sentis un souffle me caresser la nuque et me retournant lentement je priai pour que le rêve troublant que j'avais fait cette nuit ne soit pas réalité. Malheureusement si. Mikelangelo était bien là, endormi à mes cotés. Soulevant un peu les couvertures je m'aperçu vite qu'il était tout aussi nu que moi. Je n'avais pas grands souvenirs de la soirée mais le fait d'être nu dans le même lit, nos fringues éparpillées dans toute la pièce et la douleur sourde dans le bas de mes reins étaient des éléments assez évocateurs des événements qui avaient du se dérouler cette nuit. De plus, à mesure que je me réveillais, des bribes de souvenirs me revenaient en mémoire. Dépité, je m'assis dans le lit, réalisant que j'avais probablement fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie. Je me sentais sale, rectification, j'étais sale. Une soudaine nausée me pris et je courus aux toilettes, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Après avoir vomi je me sentis un peu mieux bien que tout un peuple de Minimoys tambourinait dans ma tête. Je repartis vite fait dans la chambre pour prendre mes affaires et retournai dans la salle de bain, toujours aussi discrètement. Je me lavai rapidement et me rhabillai. Il fallait que je parte d'ici et vite. Je me rappelai avec horreur que je n'avais pas d'argent pour le taxi. Et pas question d'appeler mon ami, il me poserait trop de questions aux qu'elles je ne pourrais pas répondre. Je retournai dans la chambre. Mikelangelo n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. J'aperçu sa veste un peu plus loin par terre et je lui fis les poches à la recherche de son porte feuille. Après l'avoir trouvé je pris de quoi payer le taxi et sortis rapidement. Je couru presque jusqu'au dehors, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre lui et moi et ça le plus rapidement possible. J'appelai un taxi et attendis. Une fois qu'il fut arrivé je donnai l'adresse au conducteur et lorsqu'il démarra et que je vis l'hôtel s'éloigner petit à petit de mon champs de vision je m'autorisai alors un soupir de soulagement.

_« Mais qu'est ce qui m'avais pris de coucher avec un mec. Pire, avec lui ! »_

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Mikelangelo<strong>

Je me réveillais doucement, étirant le bras sur la gauche, pensant y sentir le corps de Florent mais non, rien. J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup, la lumière du jour me les fit refermer rapidement en grognant de douleur. Je m'assis et remarquai assez vite que Forent n'était plus dans le lit et que ses affaires n'étaient plus par terre. Je l'appelai juste au cas ou mais c'est le silence qui me répondit. Je me rallongeai en soupirant bruyamment.

_« Voila, tout est gâché, il est partit comme un voleur, il dois sûrement regretter ce qu'il c'est passé » _me dis-je.

Je sursautai quand j'entendis mon portable vibrer. Un message de Florent. C'est le coeur plein d'espoir que j'appuyai sur la touche « lire ». Peut être qu'il avait eu une urgence, ou bien qu'il s'en voulait d'être partit sans rien dire et qu'il s'excusait. J'ouvris donc le sms et mon élan d'enthousiasme retomba bien vite :

_« Je t'ais emprunté de l'argent pour mon taxi, je te rembourserais t'inquiètes. Flo. »_

Je balançai mon portable sur la table de chevet et grognai de frustration tout en me rallongeant.

_« La vie est vraiment superbe, en une soirée j'ai trompé ma fiancée, j'ai perdu un ami en couchant avec lui et en gâchant toutes les potentielles chances que j'avais avec lui, j'ai la gueule de bois et il a prit mon fric. Oh et en plus je parle tout seul maintenant ! »_

Me lamentant sur moi même je remontai la couverture sur ma tête et essayai de m'étouffer avec. Je ressortis quelques minutes après. J'avais envie d'appeler Florent. Mais pour lui dire quoi ? « _Salut ça va ? T'inquiètes pour l'argent t'as pas besoin de me rembourser. Au fait t'as un peu aimé la nuit dernière quand même ? Non ? » _Haaann c'était d'un pathétique. Il fut une époque ou c'était moi qui partais comme un voleur après une nuit torride avec une demoiselle et là c'était l'inverse. Non pas que j'étais une demoiselle bien sur. Mais j'avais arrêté tout ça après avoir rencontré Cynthia. Cynthia ! Penser à elle me donnait envie de retourner m'étouffer sous la couverture. En plus je devais la voir ce midi même. Elle avait prit un jour de congé pour venir fêter mon entrée dans la troupe de Mozart. Je me sentais stupide et perdu. Malgré tout ça, même si Florent et moi avions couchés ensemble sous l'emprise de l'alcool, majoritairement, j'étais sûr de mes sentiments pour lui. Il fallait absolument que je leurs parle, à lui et à Cynthia. La mine complètement défaite je décidai d'aller prendre une bonne douche et d'avaler une bonne dizaine d'aspirine. Non finalement je n'en pris que 2. La douche me fit un bien fou. Je m'habillai rapidement. Il était déjà 11h42. J'avais 2 appels manqués de Cynthia et un sms qui me disait qu'elle arriverait à la gare vers 12h10. Je me dépêchai de la rappeler et je sortis rapidement. J'appelai ensuite un taxi et me dirigeai vers la gare.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Cynthia<strong>

Mikelangelo avait une drôle de voix au téléphone. Il avait sûrement du faire la fête toute la nuit. Ça faisait déjà plus de 5 minutes que j'étais là à poiroter, comme toujours il était en retard. Quand je l'aperçu je courus vers lui, lui sautai dans les bras et l'embrassai. Il ne me repoussa pas mais ne répondit pas pour autant au baiser. Intriguée je me reculai pour mieux le regarder. Il avait le teint pâle, les traits tirés et de grosses cernes. Mais c'est surtout ses yeux qui me troublèrent le plus. Eux d'habitude si rieur me paraissaient bien tristes et bien éteints ce midi. Lui caressant la joue je lui demandai :

« Mon amour qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien aujourd'hui. »

Il me fit un sourire las avant de me serrer dans ses bras et de me répondre :

« C'est rien ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste pas assez dormi et beaucoup trop bu hier. Pardonne moi.

- Te pardonner ? Mais pourquoi ? C'est normal mon coeur, tu viens d'être pris pour interpréter le rôle de Mozart, ça se fête quand même ! »

Il me regarda de nouveau, une expression étrange sur le visage. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état auparavant et même si je n'en montrais rien ça m'inquiétais beaucoup. C'est avec un petit soupir qu'il me répondit :

« Oui bien sur tu as raison ».

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Mikelangelo<strong>

_« Comment lui dire que ce n'est pas pour ça que je lui demande de me pardonner ? Je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité, je ne l'aime peut être plus autant qu'avant mais j'ai toujours de forts sentiments pour elle et je ne pourrais jamais lui faire du mal de mon plein grès. Et puis de toute façon Florent ne veut pas de moi. Sinon pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait partit comme ça se matin ? Il vaudrait peut être mieux que j'ai une conversation avec lui avant de parler à Cynthia. Je ne voudrais pas la faire souffrir pour rien. »_

Voila, j'avais pris ma décision. C'était peut être lâche de ma part mais j'avais besoin de temps, besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Alors que je m'armais de mon meilleur faux sourire, je pris la main de Cynthia et l'emmenai dans les rues de Paris.


	5. Chapter 5

**PDV de Florent**

Ça faisait déjà une semaine depuis que j'avais couché avec Mikelangelo et je ne l'avais pas revu une seule fois. Il avait essayé de m'appeler dans les premiers jours qui avaient suivi mais voyant que je ne répondais jamais il avait vite fait d'abandonner. J'avais aussi reçu plusieurs sms de sa part, que j'avais supprimés sans même avoir lu. Oui je cherchais à l'éviter et alors ? Je ne voulais plus entendre parler de lui mais ça c'était impossible, on était collègues après tout. Pendant toute cette semaine j'avais beaucoup réfléchis. Je savais que j'avais des sentiments fort à son égard mais lui et moi c'était tout bonnement impossible car malgré moi je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dégoûter pour avoir couché avec un autre homme. En plus de ça il avait une fiancée, une très jolie fiancée et je refusais d'être le briseur de ménage de l'histoire. Un salaud m'avait déjà volé ma copine à Toronto alors je refusais de faire souffrir Cynthia comme moi j'avais pu souffrir. Il était donc hors de question que Mikelangelo la quitte pour moi. D'ailleurs est-ce qu'il le ferait ? J'avais peur de parler avec lui et de me rendre compte que je n'étais qu'un coup d'un soir, de me faire de fausses idées. Alors j'avais préféré me protéger et faire comme si j'avais complètement oublié cette nuit là, comme si ça n'avait eu aucune importance à mes yeux. Mais alors pourquoi l'éviter ? Tout simplement parce que je ne me sentais pas encore prêt à affronter son regard, c'était encore trop tôt. Malheureusement pour moi je n'allais pas vraiment avoir le choix puisqu'on avait tous rendez-vous, nous les 5 chanteurs, chez Dove. Il devait nous faire écouter les premières maquettes de nos futures chansons et nous faire découvrir le livret du spectacle.

Je sortis de mon appart, dans lequel j'avais emménagé 3 jours auparavant, plein de mauvaise volonté. Après une petite marche, c'est la peur au ventre que je sonnai chez Dove. Celui-ci vint m'ouvrir, rallant un peu de mon retard. Apparemment j'étais le dernier arrivé, c'était à croire que ma mauvaise volonté m'avait fait traîner des pieds plus que je n'aurais cru. Alors que j'entrai dans le salon je vis Mikelangelo en grande conversation avec Claire et Melissa. Il avait l'air heureux. Il ne me jeta qu'un bref coup d'oeil et repartit dans sa conversation comme si de rien n'était. Voila, tout était dit en quelque sorte. Il avait passé outre cette nuit là, tout était déjà oublié pour lui alors je décidai que j'allais faire de même. Je commençai à faire la bise à tout le monde alors que Dove me pressait et commençait déjà à distribuer les livrets.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Mikelangelo<strong>

Florent venait d'arriver au salon. Je sentais son regard fixé sur moi, ça me brûlait littéralement. Je me risquai à lui jeter un coup d'oeil, je n'aurais pas du. Mon coeur s'était complètement emballé à la vue de sa petite bouille toute penaude. Je repris cependant vite contenance et détournai le regard, me replongeant dans la discussion passionnante que j'avais avec les filles. A savoir : est-ce que Maeva était lesbienne ou non. Quand j'avais dis que c'était passionnant. Et tout ça parce qu'elle avait effleuré le sein de Melissa par mégarde en lui faisant la bise. Non mais les filles, je vous jure. Pendant ce temps là Florent avait commencé à faire la bise à tout le monde. Quand ce fut mon tour il ne pu se défiler où ça aurait paru trop suspect. C'est donc avec plaisir que je le vis s'approcher de moi et me tendre la joue. Je lui fis la bise le plus lentement qu'il m'étais possible, m'enivrant de son parfum. Dieu qu'il m'avait manqué pendant cette longue semaine. J'avais bien essayé de l'appeler mais il ne décrochait jamais. Je lui avais aussi envoyé des sms, lui demandant qu'on se voie, ne serait-ce que pour s'expliquer mais il ne m'avait jamais répondu. Il s'assit dans le canapé à ma gauche et prit le livret que lui tendait Dove avec un air renfrogné. Il n'avait sûrement pas apprécié de s'être fait engueulé dès la première réunion. En parlant de réunion, celle-ci était chiante au possible. Bien sur j'étais ravi d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le spectacle mais était-il vraiment nécessaire que François Chouquet, le co-auteur du livret, nous fasse un récit de tous les dialogues dans leur intégralité ? Non je ne pense pas, on savait lire tout seul quand même. Après plusieurs heures, interminables, Dove proposa une petite pause. Merci mon Dove, euh . . . mon Dieu. Je vis Florent monter sur la terrasse et j'en profitai pour le suivre. Pour mon plus grand malheur Claire était montée fumer elle aussi. Planqué sur le palier je lui envoyai un sms lui demandant si elle pouvait me laisser seul avec Florent. Je la vis arriver dans ma direction, plutôt surprise :

« Pourquoi t'as besoin d'être seul avec lui ? Y'a un souci ?» me demanda t-elle les mains sur les hanches.

_«Typiquement féminin cette posture» _me dis-je. Je lui répondis en cherchant une excuse plus ou moins valable :

« Non non t'inquiètes y'a aucuns soucis, j'ai juste besoin de lui parler vite fait d'un truc privé, d'un truc de . . . euh . . . de mec tu vois ? »

Sur le coup j'avais pas trouvé mieux. Je la fixais du regard, implorant intérieurement qu'elle ne me pose pas plus de questions et qu'elle s'en aille.

« Bon ok », me répondit-elle le regard toujours suspicieux.

J'avais envie de sauter de joie, ça avait marché plus facilement que je ne l'aurais cru. Les filles je vous jure, tellement facile à manipuler.

« Mais on en reparlera hein, je ne suis pas idiote y'a quelque chose qui se trame la dessous et je suis vraiment, vraiment curieuse. Tu ne m'échapperas pas l'Italien » rajouta-t-elle les yeux pleins de malice.

_« Merda ! La prochaine fois je ne crierais pas victoire aussi vite » _me dis-je.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Florent<strong>

Enfin une pause, ça faisait du bien. Je commençais à piquer du nez à force. J'avais vu Claire me suivre sur la terrasse mais elle était repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, étrange. Alors que je laissais mon esprit divaguer tout en admirant la vue et en tirant sur ma clope de temps à autre j'entendis des bruits de pas derrière moi. Ça devait être Claire qui revenait.

« Florent, on peut parler ? »

Ah non ça c'était tout sauf la voix de Claire. Pourquoi fallait-il que l'Italien vienne me déranger pendant la pause, moi qui commençais enfin à me détendre. Me retournant lentement je lui répondis :

« Je te l'ais déjà dis, appelle moi Flo, tous les autres le font déjà de toute façon. Et puis tu me parles déjà là. Non ? »

Ok peut être que j'aurais pu lui répondre plus aimablement mais c'était pas ma faute si j'étais sur la défensive en sa présence. Je le vis baisser la tête légèrement puis la relever, le sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est vrai excuses moi, Flo. Écoute, j'ai cherché à te joindre pleins de fois depuis . . . enfin depuis la nuit ou. .. Enfin tu vois quoi ? bafouilla t-il en rougissant.

- Ouais je vois. Et je sais. Enfin je sais que t'as essayé de m'appeler et tout mais j'étais super occupé. J'ai . . . euh . . . J'ai fait mon emménagement avec un ami. »

Je le vis écarquiller les yeux pour je ne sais qu'elle raison et ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer. Enfin il reprit la parole :

« Écoute Flo pour ce qui s'est passé, j'aurais vraiment besoin qu'on en parle, que tu comprenne bien tout tu vois ? »

J'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Être sur que j'avais bien compris que je n'étais que le coup d'un soir ? Avoir ma promesse que je n'irais pas tout raconter à sa chérie ? Que c'était une erreur et qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment eu envie en réalité ? Je ne savais pas pourquoi ça m'énervait alors que j'aurais du en être soulagé. Mais pourtant je sentais la colère monter en moi et je lui répondis plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu :

« C'est bon arrête on n'en parle plus. T'en fais pas, moi non plus j'en avais pas envie, je savais plus ce que je faisais, on avait trop bu tous les deux et on a fait une connerie. Maintenant on oubli tout, on fait comme si de rien était. On est collègues c'est tout et peut être qu'un jour on deviendra même amis qui sait. Voila, maintenant que c'est clair j'aimerais finir ma cigarette tranquille ok ? »

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Mikelangelo<strong>

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'énervait tout d'un coup. J'étais venu ici dans l'espoir de connaître ses sentiments, de savoir s'il y avait une chance qu'il puisse exister un _« nous » _un jour, lui dire que je l'aimais et que j'étais prêt à quitter Cynthia pour lui. Mais j'avais été stupide d'y croire. Il regrettait tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'en avait pas eu envie et il préférait même tout oublier et faire comme si cette nuit n'avait jamais existée. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je croyais que ses réticences étaient dues au fait que j'étais un mec, mais il venait de me dire qu'il avait emménagé avec un ami. Je n'étais pas si con, il pouvait me le dire franchement s'il avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Son regard était dur, j'avais presque l'impression qu'il m'en voulait alors que c'était lui qui venait de me jeter comme un malpropre à l'instant même. Mais bon, puisque c'était là sa décision alors d'accord, j'allais faire pareil, j'allais l'oublier, même si apparemment ça avait l'air beaucoup plus difficile pour moi que pour lui. J'avais imaginé tellement de scénarios pour aujourd'hui dans ma tête, mais celui là n'en faisait pas partie. J'aurais du pourtant mieux me préparer au fait d'être rejeté car ça faisait mal, terriblement mal. J'étais empli de sentiments contradictoires. D'un coté j'avais envie de le serrer dans mes bras, de l'embrasser pour lui faire changer d'avis et de l'autre je voulais le frapper, lui faire mal pour qu'il ait enfin l'air de souffrir comme moi je souffrais à l'intérieur. J'aurais tellement voulu que l'amour que je lui portais soit réciproque. Alors que je restais là sans bouger, sans rien dire, je l'entendis soupirer et me tourner le dos.

« Et t'inquiètes Mikele, ta copine n'en saura rien, tu peux me faire confiance hein, j'aimerais pas qu'elle souffre pour un truc aussi con ».

Ses mots avaient finis de m'achever. Il avait raison après tout Cynthia ne méritait pas de souffrir pour un truc aussi _« con ». _C'est le coeur lourd de tristesse que je me dirigeai vers les escaliers menant au salon. Je m'arrêtai à la dernière marche, tentant de reprendre constance avant de me parer de nouveau de mon meilleur faux sourire à la Mikelangelo et de rejoindre les autres.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6.1 (PDV de Florent)**

2 mois étaient passés depuis ma conversation avec Mikelangelo sur la terrasse de Dove. Depuis début septembre 2008 on avait commencé l'enregistrement de l'album en studio. C'était une nouvelle expérience pour moi. J'avais déjà enregistré quelques morceaux c'est sur mais pas de manière aussi professionnelle. Mes rapports avec Mikelelangelo s'étaient nettement améliorés. On n'avait jamais reparlé ou fait allusion de la nuit passée ensemble et c'était très bien ainsi. Ils nous arrivaient parfois de discuter tous les deux comme on l'avait fait le jour de notre rencontre mais je dois avouer que je me sentais toujours un peu mal à l'aise en sa présence. Nous n'étions toujours pas amis comme je le lui avais suggéré quelques semaines plus tôt mais on se supportait bien assez pour qu'il n'y ait pas de tensions parmi les chanteurs. D'ailleurs en parlant de chanteurs, Solal et Merwan Rim avaient rejoint le projet entre temps. Je m'entendais bien avec eux, ils aimaient bien déconner et j'avais enfin d'autres mecs avec qui je pouvais discuter en toute décontraction. Tous les sept nous passions énormément de temps ensemble pour l'enregistrement de l'album. Il nous arrivait même parfois de sortir boire un verre le soir après une journée de travail éreintante. Très rarement aussi la copine de Mikelangelo nous accompagnait. Elle vivait avec lui à Paris désormais. Je n'étais pas vraiment jaloux de les voir ensemble, ils formaient un joli couple. Mais parfois j'enviais l'amour qu'il lui portait, j'enviais les baisers, les câlins mais je me reprenais bien vite. C'était parce que moi j'étais tout seul que je ressentais ça, j'en étais certain. Je n'étais pas amoureux de lui, en tout cas c'est ce que je me forçais à me répéter chaque jour.

Ces temps-ci je m'étais beaucoup rapproché de Maeva. Je n'avais jamais eu de grandes conversations avec elle jusqu'a présent et je me demandais bien pourquoi. C'était une fille pétillante, intelligente, d'une grande écoute et plutôt jolie par dessus le marché. Un soir alors que je me sentais plutôt d'humeur maussade et que nous étions tous en boite, y compris Cynthia, j'avais tenté de draguer Maeva. Je m'étais dis que si j'entretenais une relation stable avec une fille, alors peut être que j'arrêterais de penser à Mikelangelo sans arrêt et que je pourrais passer à autre chose comme lui semblait si bien le faire. Je l'avais entraînée sur la piste de danse et m'étais collé contre son corps. Très vite, voyant qu'elle se laissait faire j'avais tenté de l'embrasser mais elle m'avait finalement repoussé. Elle m'avait alors emmené prendre l'air dehors et on avait discuté elle et moi pendant ce qui m'avait paru des heures. Me faisant confiance pour n'en parler à personne, elle m'avait confiée son attirance pour les femmes. Je lui disais alors que je comprenais fort bien son envie que ça reste secret, mais sans pour autant lui parler de Mikelangelo et moi. De toute façon il n'existait pas de Mikelangelo et moi alors à quoi bon. Ce que j'enviais chez elle c'était surtout la facilité avec laquelle elle me parlait de son homosexualité. J'aurais aimé être confiant comme elle l'était. Moi je n'arrivais même pas à accepter le simple fait d'être attiré par un autre homme alors le fait d'avoir couché avec ledit homme, valait mieux ne pas en parler. En tout cas depuis ce soir là nous étions devenus meilleurs amis. Même si les autres pensaient qu'il y avait plus, nous les laissions parler, nous en jouions même parfois. Leurs coups d'oeil suspicieux étaient vraiment amusants. Ce qui l'était moins c'était la tirade que Dove nous avait faite sur l'interdiction qu'il avait formulé au tout début de l'aventure de former des couples au saint de la troupe. On avait alors du lui avouer qu'entre nous deux les relations étaient uniquement platonique. Il avait eu du mal à nous croire au début mais avait décidé de nous faire confiance quand même.

Sinon dans la troupe, plus le temps passait et plus nous formions tous une famille. 2009 était arrivée bien vite et on avait alors entamé une tournée de promo phénoménale, enchaînant émissions de radio, plateaux télé, show cases. C'était épuisant mais tellement fantastique. On avait aussi tourné quelques clips. Celui de _« Tatoue moi », « Vivre à en crever », « L'assasymphonie ». _Avec Mikelangelo j'arrivais de mieux en mieux à occulter mes sentiments pour lui même si ce n'était pas chose facile et nous étions finalement devenus amis. De toute façon c'était préférable étant donné qu'on passait quasiment tout notre temps ensemble pour la promo. Nous étions les deux le plus mis en avant de part nos rôles et les singles qu'on avait déjà sorti. Tout ce passait pour le mieux, il n'y avait jamais eu de dérapages, on se parlait comme le font 2 amis normaux, on rigolait bien ensemble. Puis un soir alors qu'on se produisait en show case au théâtre Marigny il s'était approché de moi durant _« vivre à en crever ». _J'avais tenté de rester concentré dans la chanson mais mes yeux s'étaient accrochés directement aux siens et je peinais à continuer à chanter. Sa bouche était tellement proche de la mienne que j'avais bien cru qu'il allait m'embrasser, là, devant tout le public. Mais il avait finit par se reculer et avait enchaîné comme si de rien n'était. En retournant dans les coulisses je l'avais vu devant moi alors j'avais essayé de le rattraper, histoire de parler de ce qui venait de se passer, savoir si je n'avais pas rêvé. Arrivé presque à sa portée je l'avais alors vu se jeter dans les bras d'une jeune femme. C'était Cynthia. Je décidai donc de partir discrètement sans me faire remarquer et par la suite je n'avais jamais osé lui demandé quoi que ce soit à propos de ce presque baiser.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6.2 (PDV de Mikelangelo)<strong>

2 mois étaient passés depuis ma conversation avec Florent sur la terrasse de Dove. Depuis début septembre 2008 on avait commencé l'enregistrement de l'album en studio. J'étais déjà allé en studio plusieurs fois mais jamais pour un projet de cette envergure. J'étais très enthousiasmé par mes chansons et j'étais sur que l'album allait cartonné. J'avais plus ou moins redouté l'enregistrement de _« Vivre à en crever » _étant donné que c'était mon duo avec Florent. Mais finalement ça s'était plutôt bien passé et j'étais ravis de pouvoir passer autant de temps avec lui. Bien sur on n'avait jamais reparlé ou fait allusion de la nuit passée ensemble même si j'en crevais d'envie. Mais je sentais bien que Florent était encore mal à l'aise en ma présence et il était plutôt renfermé avec tout le monde. Heureusement l'arrivée de deux nouveaux chanteurs, Merwan Rim et Solal semblait l'avoir sortit quelque peu de sa bulle. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec eux, je les voyais rire sans arrêt et j'en étais parfois jaloux. Moi je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec les filles, enfin surtout avec Melissa et Claire que je considérais déjà un peu comme mes soeurs de coeur. Mais sinon tous les sept nous passions énormément de temps ensemble et il nous arrivait même parfois de sortir boire un verre le soir après une journée de travail éreintante. Cynthia se joignait quelques fois à nous sans vraiment avoir été invitée il faut l'avouer. J'avais l'impression qu'elle passait son temps à me surveiller et à me couver depuis qu'on s'était installé ensemble à Paris.

Un soir alors que nous étions tous sortis en boite, elle avait tenue à nous accompagner de nouveau. J'étais exaspéré, je voulais pouvoir passer enfin une soirée tranquille avec mes collègues, mais non. En plus ce soir là j'avais remarqué le rapprochement flagrant de Florent et Maeva. Je les regardais tous les deux sur la piste de danse, serrés l'un contre l'autre et ça me rendais malade. Je sentis une colère noire m'envahir quelques minutes plus tard quand je les vis sortir de la boite main dans la main pour aller faire je ne sais quoi. Mon cerveau tournait alors à plein régime, me projetant des images de leurs corps enlacés dans un coin, s'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Tandis que je fulminais contre Maeva en me disant que c'était moi qui devrais être à sa place, Cynthia m'agrippa le bras, elle voulait qu'on aille danser. Alors qu'elle insistait encore et encore je me levai d'un coup, lui criant de me foutre la paix et je rentrai chez nous à pied. Marcher me ferait du bien. Elle m'avait fait la gueule pendant des jours et ça m'était égal. Puis un après midi en arrivant au studio je surpris Dove en train de sermonner Florent et Maeva sur leur relation. Là je les entendis expliquer à Dove qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement ensemble, qu'ils étaient juste amis. Je tentais du mieux possible de canaliser ma joie à l'intérieur de moi. Si je m'étais laissé aller je me serais sûrement mis à faire des bonds un peu partout dans le studio en criant _« Youpi !» _Les autres m'auraient sûrement pris pour un dingue, enfin je me demandais parfois si ce n'était pas déjà un peu le cas. Toujours est-il que ma bonne humeur était enfin de retour et ça, Cynthia l'avait bien remarqué. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle me pardonnait le soir même et qu'elle avait envie de moi. Je peux vous dire que ma bonne humeur était bien vite redescendue à 0. Elle et moi on ne faisait presque plus l'amour ces derniers temps, je lui disais que j'étais trop fatigué, elle me plaignait et m'embrassait tendrement et je me sentais affreux de lui mentir encore. Mais cette fois je ne pouvais pas lui échapper. Pendant tout l'acte c'est à Florent que j'avais pensé, c'était ses lèvres à lui que j'avais senties contres les miennes, ses mains qui avaient caressées mon corps et son nom que j'avais failli crier en atteignant le septième ciel.

2009 était arrivée bien vite et on avait alors entamé une tournée de promo phénoménale, enchaînant émissions de radio, plateaux télé, show cases. C'était épuisant mais tellement fantastique. On avait aussi tourné quelques clips. Celui de _« Tatoue moi », « Vivre à en crever », « L'assasymphonie ». _Florent arrivait enfin à me parler sans être autant gêné et ça me faisais énormément de bien de reprendre nos discutions comme nous le faisions au tout début, ça m'avais vraiment manqué. Et puis un soir tout avait failli déraper de nouveau. Nous nous produisions au théâtre Marigny à Paris et tout allait bien jusqu'à _« Vivre à en crever » _que j'interprétais seul avec Florent. Alors que nous étions face à face mes yeux s'étaient plongés dans les siens et j'étais perdu de nouveau. Je m'étais approché de lui lentement, mes lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes et alors que je me croyais perdu définitivement j'avais aperçu Cynthia dans les coulisses l'espace d'une seconde. Au moins ça avait eu l'effet d'une douche froide et j'avais réussi à reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. J'avais tenté avec le plus grand mal de terminer le concert comme si de rien n'était, tout en évitant de recroiser le regard de Florent. Quand nous eûmes terminés je m'étais précipité dans les coulisses. J'avais remarqué que Florent me suivait au pas de course mais je ne devais pas m'arrêter, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, Cynthia était juste là, devant moi et sans réfléchir plus que ça je me jetai dans ses bras. J'entendis alors les pas de Florent qui s'éloignaient. Après ça il n'était jamais revenu me parler de ce presque baiser et j'avais décidé de respecter sont choix et de me taire, à nouveau.


	7. Chapter 7

**PDV de Florent**

Les mois étaient passés à une vitesse folle. On était maintenant mi-juillet 2009 et les répétitions des chorégraphies avec les danseurs avaient commencées depuis peu. Les journées étaient longues, surtout quand on devait attendre notre tour avant de pouvoir répéter. En ce moment même c'était Mikelangelo qui répétait _« je dors sur des roses »_. Je trouvais cette chanson absolument sublime, c'était l'une de mes préférées sur l'album. Lorsque j'entendais Mikele la chanter j'en avais des frissons. La chorégraphie aussi était plutôt jolie mais j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur les pas pour le moment étant donné que le chorégraphe Dan Stewart était en se moment même collé derrière Mikelangelo, sans doute pour montrer à la danseuse les mouvements exacts qu'elle devait faire. Toujours est-il que je n'appréciais guère ce contact, bien malgré moi. Après une dizaine de minutes Dan annonça l'heure de la pause. Tandis que je discutais avec Solal, la danseuse qui était avec Mikelangelo précédemment s'approcha de nous. Je la détaillai alors plus attentivement. Elle était assez jolie, avec un corps gracieux, en même temps c'était plutôt normal pour une danseuse.

« Bonjour, on a pas encore été présenté. Moi c'est Tamara. Je tenais à vous dire que j'aime beaucoup vos chansons, à tout les deux bien sur » nous dit-elle avec un sourire ravissant.

C'est Solal qui prit la parole en premier, nous présentant tout les deux :

« Enchanté Tamara. Même si tu dois sûrement déjà le savoir moi c'est Solal et le gars qui fait sans arrêt la tête à côté de moi c'est Florent, Flo pour les amis » ne put-il s'empêcher de rajouter.

- N'importe quoi, l'écoutes pas c'est pas vrai, je fais pas sans arrêt la tête, je ne souris pas beaucoup c'est pas pareil. »

Elle me regarda en me faisant un grand sourire et moi comme un idiot je ne pu que l'imiter.

« Ben tu vois ça y est, tu souris. Bon les garçons je dois vous laisser, je suis ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance et je suis sur qu'on va bien s'entendre. Pas vrai Flo ?» me taquina t-elle.

Sur ce, elle partit rejoindre le groupe de danseurs qui lui faisait des signes depuis tout à l'heure.

« Elle t'as tapé dans l'oeil pas vrai ? »

La voix de Solal me sortit de ma rêverie. Taper dans l'oeil ? Non pas vraiment. Elle était charmante c'est sur et mon type de femme de surcroît mais non, je ne ressentais rien de particulier pour elle.

« J'en sais trop rien, répondis-je

- Non parce que toi c'est sur que tu lui plais. T'as vu comment elle te regardait ? J'ai même cru qu'elle allait te sauter dessus, me dit-il en rigolant.

- Arrêtes de raconter des conneries on vient juste de se rencontrer elle et moi, chui beau c'est juste pour ça.

- Ah ouais et tes chevilles elles vont bien beau gosse ? »

On se regarda et éclata de rire. N'empêche, en y réfléchissant bien elle et moi c'était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée. Si effectivement je lui plaisais tant que ça je n'aurais sûrement pas trop de mal à lui demander de sortir avec moi. Ça me permettrais d'oublier définitivement Mikelangelo et puis qui sais, peut être qu'elle finirait par me plaire elle aussi.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Tamara<strong>

Je quittai la charmante compagnie des deux chanteurs et alors que je me dirigeais vers mes collègues et amis danseurs j'entendis leurs gloussements. Dès que je fus à leurs côtés ils me harcelèrent de questions. Ils voulaient tous savoir si j'avais osé demander à Florent Mothe de sortir avec moi. Je leurs avaient fait part il y a quelques jours de mon attirance pour le chanteur et depuis ils ne me lâchaient plus. Je trouvais Florent vraiment très beau à la télévision mais le voir en vrai, là, juste devant moi ça m'avais fait perdre un peu mes moyens et je n'avais pas osé lui parler réellement. J'avais l'impression de l'aimer encore plus maintenant que j'avais vraiment fait sa connaissance et j'étais prête à tout pour pouvoir sortir avec lui. Malheureusement pendant notre brève échange il n'avait pas eu l'air intéressé plus que ça. Il m'avait regardé certes mais Solal en avait fait de même, il ne m'avait lancé aucuns regards de convoitises alors que d'habitude je faisais tourner la tête de tous les hommes. C'était vraiment étrange. Un de mes collègues, Massimiliano Belsito me sortit de mes pensées :

« Si j'étais toi je me retournerais le plus discrètement possible, y'a un jeune homme brun, plutôt canon je dois avouer, qui n'arrête pas de te mater depuis que tu nous as rejoint »

Je me retournai donc et fut agréablement surprise de voir qu'effectivement Florent me regardait. Je lui fis un sourire charmeur auquel il répondit. Finalement je ne l'avais peut être pas laissé aussi indifférent que je l'aurais cru.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Mikelangelo<strong>

Enfin Monsieur Dan Stewart nous faisait l'honneur de nous accorder une pause. Je crevais de chaud et de soif. Et je n'en pouvais plus de le sentir derrière mon dos sans arrêt, j'avais l'impression qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à se coller tout contre moi. En plus il passait son temps à me regarder. Il n'y avait pas que lui d'ailleurs. Il y avait aussi cet autre Italien, un des danseurs dont j'avais oublié le nom. Et bien cet homme là aussi passait son temps à me reluquer. Rien que le fait de penser qu'ils étaient peut être attirés par moi me provoqua un frisson d'horreur. Pourtant ils étaient plutôt pas mal, j'aurais du en être flatté. Mais je trouvais ça hyper frustrant d'attirer tout un tas d'hommes et pas Florent. Je me dirigeai à pas lent vers les filles et surtout vers les bancs pour pouvoir enfin m'asseoir. Apparemment elles avaient une discutions plutôt animée. Ma curiosité piquée au vif je pressai le pas et tout en m'asseyant à coté de Melissa je leur demandai :

« De quoi vous parlez pour que vous soyez dans cet état là ? »

Elles s'arrêtèrent toutes les trois de parler pour tourner la tête vers moi. C'est Claire qui me répondit :

« On vient de repérer un futur couple potentiel dans la troupe, me dit-elle toute excitée.

- Ah, qui ça ? demandais-je, curieux.

- Regarde là bas. »

Son doigt pointait en direction de l'autre bout de la pièce. Impatient de connaître la réponse je suivis la direction indiquée et aperçus un groupe de danseur dont Tamara avec qui j'avais sympathisé tout à l'heure. Elle avait un grand sourire sur le visage et regardait vers Solal et une autre personne que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer. Me contorsionnant un peu pour mieux voir je perdis bien vite mon enthousiasme. C'était à Florent qu'elle souriait comme ça et celui-ci lui souriait aussi. J'aurais tellement aimé que ce magnifique sourire me soit destiné. Perdu dans mes songes je ne me rendis pas compte que Melissa me parlait jusqu'à que je sente qu'on me secouait le bras.

« Quoi ! m'exclamais-je de mauvaise humeur.

- Je te disais, c'est génial tu trouve pas ? Ils formeraient un joli couple hein ? me dit Melissa

- Mouais, super . . . » marmonnais-je.

Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de bougonner plus étant donné que Dan venait de revenir. Tant mieux me dis-je, j'allais pouvoir laisser couler ma mauvaise humeur dans les cris de _« je dors sur des roses ». _Ouais, sauf que j'allais aussi devoir supporter la proximité de cette Tamara. J'avais vraiment, mais vraiment hâte que la journée se termine.


	8. Chapter 8

**DV de Florent**

22 septembre 2009. Après deux mois de répétitions intensifs c'était enfin le soir de la première du spectacle. Tout le monde était à la fois excité et stressé. Pour ma part j'avais un trac pas possible. J'avais rarement eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Alors que je faisais les cents pas dans les couloirs désert des coulisses du PDS je sentis une main m'agripper et m'attirer dans un coin. Même pas le temps de réagir que de douces lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. C'était Tamara. Elle et moi sortions ensemble depuis bientôt 2 mois mais avions décidés de garder ça pour nous deux. Enfin c'était surtout moi qui avait décidé de garder ça secret. Même si je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle j'appréciais sa présence et son contact m'apaisait grandement. Après quelques secondes, elle se détacha de moi et me glissa un petit « je t'aime » à l'oreille avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Au moins elle avait réussi à m'enlever un peu de mon stress et ce fut d'une démarche bien plus légère que je me rendis dans la loge que je partageais avec Mikelangelo et Solal. Arrivé devant la loge j'entrai sans frapper. J'aurais du, Solal n'était vêtu que d'un caleçon et il se trouvait juste devant la porte. Les gens qui se trouvaient dans le couloir avaient eut tout le temps nécessaire pour se rincer l'oeil et on entendit même quelques sifflets appréciateurs. Mikelangelo et moi éclatâmes de rire tandis que Solal virait au rouge cramoisi et me traitait d'imbécile tout en essayant de me frapper. J'étais complètement détendu à présent. Je n'apparaissais que dans le deuxième acte mais je décidai de mettre mon costume dès maintenant, histoire de me mettre dans l'ambiance. Ayant terminé de me changer je pris le temps de m'admirer un instant dans la glace juste en face de moi. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de vaniteux mais il fallait reconnaître que ce costume m'allait plutôt bien.

« Tu veux que je te maquille ? »

Je me retournai vers l'émetteur de la question. Mikelangelo était debout derrière moi et me fixait, attendant une réponse de ma part.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Mikelangelo<strong>

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je lui avais demandé ça, c'était sortit tout seul. Il continuait de me fixer sans répondre et je commençais vraiment à être gêné. Finalement il me donna son accord et s'assit sur sa chaise. Je lâchai un petit soupir de soulagement avant de m'asseoir sur ma propre chaise et de nous faire pivoter tous les deux, de sorte qu'on soit face à face. Il était tellement beau que j'aurais pu passer des heures à l'admirer. J'attrapai ma trousse de maquillage et commençai à le maquiller, m'appliquant dans mon travail en apposant le maquillage délicatement sur son visage. Il avait fermé les yeux, se laissant faire totalement, m'accordant une confiance aveugle. Après tout, j'aurai très bien pu lui faire une blague et lui faire le maquillage de clown de Merwan. Mais je n'avais pas le coeur à la plaisanterie pour le moment. Je décidai ensuite de m'attaquer à ses magnifiques yeux. Je m'approchai donc un peu plus près de lui et lui demandai d'ouvrir les yeux et de regarder vers le haut afin que je puisse appliquer du crayon noir. Son regard n'en était que plus renversant Suspendant mon geste un instant il en profita pour encrer son regard dans le mien et je me sentis de nouveau perdu. J'avais l'impression que tous les sentiments que j'avais tenté tant bien que mal de refouler ces derniers mois refaisaient surface mais encore plus fortement qu'auparavant. J'étais à bout, je n'en pouvais plus, je ne supportais plus de me sentir à la fois si proche et si loin de lui. Je sentis son souffle effleurer mon visage et je fus parcouru d'un violent frisson, un peu plus et je lui mettais le crayon dans l'oeil. Ayant terminé je m'éloignai assez rapidement de lui, prétextant de vouloir mieux admirer mon travail. J'en eus le souffle coupé.

« Magnifique »

« De quoi ? Ton travail ou moi ? » me demanda Florent.

Mince quel imbécile, j'avais parlé tout fort. Je décidai alors de lui dire la vérité :

« Les deux !

- Oh euh merci. »

Je le vis rougir un peu en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, ce qui me donna une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser. On continua de se fixer comme ça pendant ce qui me paru des heures mais une voix nous fit sursauter tout les deux, nous sortant de notre rêverie.

« Quand vous aurez finit de vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux et si vous êtes prêts on pourrait peut être aller rejoindre les autres non ? » demanda Solal, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Solal<strong>

Je les vis hocher la tête tous les deux puis se lever. Je les laissaient sortir en premier puis m'engageai à leur suite. Si je ne les avaient pas dérangés j'étais sur qu'ils auraient très bien pu rester dans la loge à se fixer comme ça pendant des heures. Ils étaient vraiment étranges tous les deux. Tantôt très proches, quasi inséparables, tantôt gênés en la présence de l'autre et ne s'adressant même pas un mot. J'avais parfois du mal à les suivre. En tout cas je n'étais peut être pas l'homme le plus intelligent et le plus perspicace du monde mais j'avais bien remarqué les regards que Mikelangelo lançait sans arrêt à Florent depuis des mois. Le plus jeune ne semblait pourtant s'apercevoir de rien, soit il était définitivement aveugle soit il le faisait exprès. En tout cas si Mikele avait vraiment des sentiments pour Florent j'espérais que toute cette histoire ne finirait pas en drame. Surtout si ce que m'avait dit Maeva était vrai. Elle avait entendu quelques jours plus tôt de la bouche d'un des danseurs que Florent et Tamara sortaient ensemble. Bien sur ça devait rester secret, Maeva m'avait menacé de mort si j'en parlais à qui que se soit. On arriva tous les 3 devant la loge principal où tous les autres devaient sûrement déjà nous attendre. Mikelangelo ouvrit la porte et nous laissa passer, Florent et moi. Vraiment galants ces Italiens. J'étais à peine entré qu'un petit bonhomme me sauta dans les bras. C'était Yamin Dib, un des comédiens qui était devenu un ami très proche de toute la troupe des chanteurs et avec qui Merwan et moi racontions des conneries à longueur de journée, au grand dam de notre producteur adoré qui passait son temps à nous remettre à l'ordre.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Omniscient<strong>

C'est un Dove passablement irrité et stressé qui s'adressa à toute la troupe, leur prodiguant conseils et mises en garde. Aucunes erreurs, aucunes bêtises ou blagues ne seraient tolérées ce soir là, il voulait que tout soir parfait. Après un cri de guerre suivit d'une minute de silence et de concentration, le spectacle débuta. Tout se déroula parfaitement bien, aucuns problème majeur n'était à déclarer. Les premiers pas c'étaient fait quelques peu timidement au départ pour certains mais chacun avait su trouver ses marques et le spectacle s'était terminé sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Dove ne supportant pas le stress, était allé au bar le plus proche pendant toute la représentation. Mais quand le spectacle fut terminé et qu'il retourna au PDS, il eu le droit à de nombreuses félicitations du public. Les critiques dans l'ensemble étaient plutôt positives. Bien sur, il y avait toujours quelques personnes mécontentes, critiquant ceci et cela. Il y avait aussi quelques groupes de journalistes qui ne se gênaient pas de parler bien fort de la médiocrité du spectacle. Mais tout ça lui était bien égal, les gens, le public, ceux pour qui ils avaient tous travaillés comme des forcenés pendant plus de 2 ans, avaient majoritairement aimé la représentation. C'était la perspective d'une magnifique aventure qui n'allait pas s'arrêter de si tôt. Quant à la troupe, ils étaient tous passés par tout un tas de sentiments ce soir là. Au début : le stress, la panique, l'incertitude, l'angoisse. . . Puis l'émerveillement, le bonheur, la joie . . . Mais finalement c'était un sentiment d'euphorie qui les avaient tous emportés. A la fermeture définitive du rideau ils s'étaient tous jetés dans les bras les uns les autres, versant quelques larmes parfois mais toujours avec un immense sourire peint sur leurs visages. Après tout c'était là l'accomplissement de mois de travail acharné, ils avaient bien le droit de se détendre un peu et de profiter de leur bonheur à présent.


	9. Chapter 9

**PDV de Mikelangelo**

Après le spectacle on s'était tous rendu à une fête privée pour fêter le début de notre succès comme il ce devait. Si le public n'avait pas apprécié nous aurions alors noyé notre déception dans l'alcool mais ce n'était pas le cas et la fête battait son plein. Pour ma part j'avais décidé de ne pas trop boire. Mes déboires avec l'alcool ne m'ayant pas très bien réussis ces derniers temps. Je paradais dans la salle bondée, tirant Cynthia derrière moi. Tous les invités venaient me féliciter, j'étais aux anges. En parlant d'ange, je scannai la pièce à la recherche de Florent. Je l'aperçus bien vite à l'une des nombreuses tables, en compagnie de Solal, Merwan, Yamin et Maeva. J'avais envie de le voir, de discuter avec lui mais lorsque je voulus me diriger vers eux Cynthia m'entraîna de force vers la piste de danse. Décidément il fallait toujours qu'elle me sape le moral. Entre elle et moi ça allait de plus en plus mal. De mon côté en tout cas. Elle, elle semblait ne s'apercevoir de rien, elle semblait croire que rien n'avait changé entre nous. Où bien faisait-elle semblant ? Je me lassai très vite de danser et quand elle consentit enfin à me laisser filer c'était trop tard, Florent avait disparu. J'allais tout de même m'asseoir à la table avec mes camarades.

« Salut » lançais-je au petit groupe.

Tous m'accueillirent chaleureusement à leurs côtés. Je regardai la chaise vide de Florent tout en maudissant Cynthia de m'avoir obligé à danser aussi longtemps.

« Il est sortit fumer une cigarettes y'a 5 minutes » annonça Solal en me regardant.

Embarrassé je lâchais un petit « hum » pour seul réponse. Mince ! Est-ce que j'étais discret à ce point là ? Les autres regardèrent Solal, plutôt interloqués. Ils ne semblaient pas pour autant comprendre de quoi il parlait ni à qui. Tandis que je triturais la serviette posée devant moi j'entendis Solal se racler la gorge de manière tout sauf discrète. Je relevai la tête vers lui, curieux. Attendant que les autres attablés reportent leur attention sur autre chose il fit un mouvement de tête, m'invitant à en suivre la direction. Alors que je tournais la tête discrètement je vis Florent se diriger vers les toilettes. Je bu le contenu du verre qui se trouvait devant moi, histoire de me donner un peu de courage, me levai et annonçai précipitamment :

« Je reviens je vais aux toilettes. »

Je m'éloignai de la table rapidement. Arrivé à destination je poussai la porte des toilettes, complètement gêné d'avoir osé le suivre jusqu'ici. Il était en train de se laver les mains au lavabo. Je fis semblant d'avoir besoin de me rafraîchir le visage et vins me placer à côté de lui. Nous étions seuls tous les deux dans les toilettes, les portes des cabinets étant toutes ouvertes. Je cherchai un truc intelligent à lui dire et tout ce que je réussis à sortir fut :

« Sympas la soirée hein ? »

Il se retourna vers moi, étonné. C'était comme s'il n'avait même pas remarqué ma présence avant que je ne prenne la parole.

« Ouais ça va. »

Il détourna rapidement le regard et se dirigea vers la porte. Il s'apprêtait à l'ouvrir quand soudainement pris d'une pulsion je l'attrapai par le bras, le retournai et écrasai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Bon dieu que sa bouche m'avait manquée, je crus mourir à son contact. Mes mains vinrent encadrer son visage, sa barbe irritant légèrement mes paumes. Après un moment d'hésitation ses mains attrapèrent ma taille, me rapprochant de son corps.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Florent<strong>

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la porte et m'apprêtais à sortir une main vint m'agripper le bras. Je sentis Mikelangelo me retourner dans sa direction et avant même que j'ai pu dire quoi que se soit ses lèvres dévoraient les miennes. J'étais pétrifié. Pris entre l'envie de fuir en courant et l'envie de me laisser aller complètement. Ses mains vinrent encadrer délicatement mon visage, m'attirant un peu plus à lui et je perdis pied. J'avais l'impression que mon coeur allait bientôt défoncer ma cage thoracique. Je me sentais tellement bien, j'avais l'impression de planer. Cette sensation m'avait tellement manquée. Sans réfléchir j'attrapai sa taille et le collai contre moi tandis que sa langue pénétrait dans ma bouche. Il y avait un goût d'alcool assez prononcé et ça venait obligatoirement de lui étant donné que je n'avais pas bu une seule goûte. Cette constatation raviva dans mon esprit le souvenir de la nuit que nous avions passée ensemble plus d'un an auparavant et je me reculai vivement, mettant ainsi fin au baiser. Mikelangelo me regardait, ébahis, les mains encore levées et les joues rougies. Je me reculai encore de quelques pas, voulant mettre un peu plus de distance entre lui et moi. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avais pris de le laisser faire à nouveau et pire, de participer. J'avais mis tellement de temps à me convaincre que je ne ressentais absolument rien pour lui, qu'il fallait que je passe à autre chose, que mes erreurs passées n'étaient dues uniquement qu'à l'alcool. Mais alors pourquoi après tant de temps mon coeur continuait-il de me faire souffrir à ce point ? Et pourquoi fallait-il que Mikele se tourne vers moi chaque fois qu'il avait bu ? Après un soupir je lui dis en essayant de contenir mes émotions :

« Mikele, non. T'as encore trop bu, c'est pas une bonne idée, tu sais pas ce que tu fais. Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans la salle, Cynthia doit te chercher partout. »

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Mikelangelo<strong>

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir. J'avais bu un verre oui et alors ? Je n'étais pas ivre. Mais c'était pourtant ce qu'il semblait croire. Est-ce qu'il croyait vraiment que c'était l'alcool qui me faisait agir de la sorte ? Ignorait-il vraiment mes sentiments à son égard alors que même Solal avait apparemment deviné ? Et puis il m'avait affirmé que notre aventure ne signifiait rien pour lui alors pourquoi avait-il répondu au baiser ? Il avait aimé, ça j'en étais sur. En plus cette fois lui aussi avait l'air totalement sobre et maître de ses actions. Je lui demandai pour être sur :

« Mais toi, t'as pas bu ? »

Ma question pourtant anodine sembla lui faire perdre pied. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et je le vis pâlir à vu d'oeil. Inquiet je me précipitai sur lui :

« Ça va ? »

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite mais me repoussa. Vexé, je me reculai et attendis qu'il réagisse.

« Je . . . Mikele, on en reparle demain ok ? »

Et il sortit précipitamment, ne me laissant même pas le temps de lui répondre. Je ne comprenais pas trop ce qui venait de se passer. Mais tout ce que je savais c'est que je ne laissais pas Florent aussi indifférent qu'il avait voulait me le faire croire et qu'il voulait qu'on en parle cette fois. Cela faisait plus d'un an depuis notre aventure et après tout ce temps j'avais enfin une note d'espoir. Heureux, je sortis des toilettes. Ce soir il fallait que je parle à Cynthia.


	10. Chapter 10

**PDV de Florent**

Après ma rencontre avec Mikelangelo dans les toilettes j'étais sortit rapidement prendre l'air puis j'avais envoyé un sms à Tamara, lui demandant de me rejoindre à mon appartement. Je pris ma voiture et rentrai chez moi. Je m'assis sur mon canapé sans même avoir pris la peine d'allumer la lumière et d'enlever mon manteau. Je réfléchissais à ce qui venait de se passer. Mikelangelo m'avait embrassé de nouveau et cette fois encore je n'avais pas su résister. Il fallait que j'arrête de me voiler la face, j'avais adoré. Le sentir contre moi, sa bouche contre la mienne, nos deux langues l'une contre l'autre. Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça pour qui que ce soit, à part lui. La fois où on avait couché ensemble je m'étais dis et répété que c'était uniquement du à l'alcool. Mais ce soir, moi je n'avais pas bu un seul verre, j'étais totalement sobre, alors pourquoi j'avais fait ça ? Je ne voulais pas aimer un homme. Je voulais avoir une vie normale, une femme, des gosses, une maison sympas, peut être un chien même. Ça faisait cliché c'est vrai mais c'était ce que je voulais. Et ma carrière ? Qui voudrait s'occuper de mon album et qui l'achèterait si on savait que j'aimais un autre homme ? Tout le monde n'est pas homophobe bien sur mais soyons réaliste il y avait là un potentiel risque de flinguer ma futur carrière dans le monde de la musique. Et puis de toute façon non, pas question. Mes parents, mes amis, qu'est-ce qu'ils penseraient de tout ça ? Je ne supporterais pas qu'on me regarde de travers. Non, ma décision était prise, ce soir j'allais donner à Tamara ce qu'elle voulait depuis quelques temps déjà. J'allais lui faire l'amour et le lendemain, on officialiserait notre relation au saint de la troupe. Je me sentis mal à cette pensée, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à Mikelangelo. Mais de toute façon il avait Cynthia, j'étais sur qu'il serait soulagé de savoir que j'avais moi aussi quelqu'un dans ma vie. En plus il était encore bourré ce soir, c'était uniquement pour ça qu'il m'avait de nouveau embrassé. C'était bien connu les Italiens sautent sur tout ce qui bouge, surtout les belles personnes. Et j'étais plutôt pas mal moi. La voix rocailleuse de Solal raisonna dans ma tête : _« Et tes chevilles elles vont bien beau gosse ? » _Cela eu au moins l'effet de me décrocher un sourire, qui s'effaça bien vite lorsque j'entendis des coups frappés à ma porte. Je soupirai puis me levai lentement. Et tandis que je marchais vers la porte, je me faisais l'effet d'un prisonnier que l'on conduisait dans le tunnel de la mort.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Tamara<strong>

J'avais été surprise par le sms de Florent, mais heureuse. Je quittai mes amis rapidement avant de récupérer ma voiture et de me rendre chez lui. J'attendais devant la porte de son appart. J'avais frappé mais n'avais entendu aucune réponse, j'insistai. Enfin il m'ouvrit. Il avait encore son manteau sur le dos et le noir régnait dans son appartement. Il avait un air sombre sur le visage quand il me laissa entrer. Pendant un instant j'eu des doutes. Peut être que je m'étais trompé sur ses intentions, c'était peut être pour rompre avec moi qu'il m'avait demandé de venir. Je voulais lui demander ce qui n'allait pas mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Il me prit par le bras, me tira jusqu'à sa chambre puis me poussa sans ménagement sur son lit avant de se jeter sur moi. J'aurais du le repousser, j'avais envie de lui mais pas comme ça, je voulais de la douceur pour notre première fois. Mais trop heureuse qu'il me porte enfin toute l'attention que je méritais je le laissais faire. Il me fit l'amour ce soir là, d'une manière froide et bestiale, le regard triste et perdu au loin. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas son comportement, je me sentais mal, j'avais l'impression qu'il m'avait fait sienne uniquement par obligation. Pourtant j'oubliai bien vite mon malaise quand après s'être allongé à mes cotés il m'avait prise dans ses bras et m'avait murmuré : « je t'aime ». C'était la première fois qu'il me le disait et je m'endormis plus heureuse que jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Florent<strong>

Tandis que je lui disais « je t'aime » je la sentis sourire contre ma peau nue et s'endormir. Moi je n'avais qu'une envie, m'enfuir en courant le plus loin possible pour ne jamais plus revenir. Non je ne l'aimais pas, j'aimais Mikelangelo. Je l'aimais lui et personne d'autre. J'en étais sur à présent puisque c'était à lui que j'avais pensé tout en faisant l'amour à Tamara, c'était son visage que j'avais eu en face du mien alors que je jouissais dans le corps de celle qui était ma petite amie. Ah j'étais un beau salaud d'avoir dit à Tamara que je l'aimais après tout ça. Mais c'était la culpabilité qui m'avait fait parler. Je savais que j'allais lui faire plaisir en lui disant ces mots là et c'était une façon de m'excuser d'en aimer un autre alors qu'elle s'offrait entièrement à moi, en toute confiance.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Mikelangelo<strong>

Ce soir là, après la scène dans les toilettes j'avais enfin eu la confirmation que Florent avait des sentiments pour moi. Et le lendemain, après notre conversation, alors peut être qu'il allait finalement exister un _« nous ». _Mais pour le moment c'était avec Cynthia que je devais discuter. Nous étions tous les deux rentrés dans notre appart. Elle était en train de se démaquiller dans la salle de bain et moi je l'attendais assis sur le lit. Il était tard, elle était fatiguée et avait un peu bu. J'aurais sûrement du attendre le lendemain pour lui parler, pour qu'elle ait les idées bien au clair, mais non, je ne pouvais plus attendre une seule seconde, ça faisait presque un an maintenant que je lui mentais et tout devait s'arrêter ce soir.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Cynthia<strong>

Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain et le vis là, prostré sur le lit, j'eus vite compris. C'était pour ce soir. C'était le grand moment, le moment de la rupture. Je n'étais pas stupide, bien sur que je voyais que notre couple battait de l'aile, depuis bien longtemps. On se disputait sans arrêt, je devais subir ses mauvaises humeurs à longueur de temps et il ne me touchait même plus. Et pourtant je faisais comme si de rien était, je m'accrochais à lui désespérément. Je le vis ouvrir la bouche, il allait me parler mais je le pris de vitesse :

« C'est Florent c'est ça ? Tu l'aimes. Je le sais, je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai vu tous les regards d'envie que tu lui lances, ceux là même qui m'étaient destinés lorsque tu m'aimais encore. »

Il paraissait surpris. Alors il se croyait subtile ? Il croyait que je n'avais rien vu ? Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire légèrement. Il avait les yeux baissés sur ses mains et l'air coupable lorsqu'il me répondit :

« Oui je l'aime, et depuis longtemps. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal c'est pour ça que j'ai rien dis, que j'ai continué nous deux mais maintenant c'est plus possible, j'ai compris que c'était en faisant semblant et en te mentant que je te faisais le plus souffrir, que je me faisais le plus souffrir. »

Les larmes aux yeux je lui demandai :

« Alors dit le !

- Te dire quoi ? me demanda t-il étonné.

- Dit le moi Mikele, regardes moi dans les yeux et dit moi que c'est finit ».

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Mikelangelo<strong>

J'entendis un sanglot sortir de sa gorge. Je me levai précipitamment et la serrai dans mes bras, sûrement pour la toute dernière fois. Je la lâchai et me reculai de quelques pas, encrant mon regard dans le sien. Je sentis des larmes rouler sur mes joues et venir s'écraser au sol. C'était plus difficile que je ne l'aurais cru, les mots semblaient coincés au fond de ma gorge. Mais en fermant les yeux un instant je vis le visage de Florent et cela me redonna le courage dont j'avais besoin :

« Je suis désolé Cynthia mais nous deux c'est terminé ».


	11. Chapter 11

**PDV de Mikelangelo**

J'avais passé une très mauvaise nuit sur le canapé du salon. Cynthia était partie tôt ce matin, emportant quelques affaires. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait chez des amis et qu'elle passerait prendre le reste de ses affaires quand je serais partit. Je devais me rendre au PDS à 14h30 pour une petite répétions générale avant le spectacle de ce soir. Il était encore tôt mais je décidai quand même de me mettre en route, trop impatient de retrouver Florent. C'était donc avec une bonne demi-heure d'avance que j'arrivai au PDS. Il y avait encore très peu de monde présent. Dove par contre lui était déjà là et il me regarda avec de grands yeux tandis que je lui disais bonjour. Après tout c'était sûrement la première fois de ma vie que j'étais en avance à un rendez vous. Je me dirigeai vers notre loge à Solal, Florent et moi lorsque j'entendis des éclats de voix provenant de la loge des danseurs. La porte était entre ouverte et étant d'une curiosité maladive je m'approchai discrètement. Un petit groupe s'était formé autour d'une Tamara qui paressait rayonner. Un des danseur, Mass je crois, je n'avais pas la mémoire des noms, attrapa les mains de Tamara, l'air tout excité :

« T'es sérieuse ? Vous allez vraiment officialiser votre relation cet après midi ?

- Oui, lui répondit Tamara, il me l'a annoncé se matin au réveil.

- Florent et toi vous formez vraiment un joli couple » lança une autre danseuse dont j'avais complètement oublié le prénom.

Je me reculai de la porte d'un coup, les laissant à leur conversation animée et me dirigeai rapidement vers ma loge. Je m'assis sur ma chaise et me regardai dans le miroir. J'étais aussi pâle qu'un mort, les yeux écarquillés. Et là sans prévenir mes larmes se mirent à couler. Je me sentais mal, j'avais envie de mourir à l'instant même. Je remontai mes genoux contre ma poitrine et laissai libre court à mon chagrin. Florent c'était moqué de moi la veille. Il ne m'aimait pas, il sortait avec cette Tamara et avait même passé la nuit avec elle. Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Solal<strong>

Comme à mon habitude j'arrivai avec un peu d'avance au PDS. Arrivé devant ma loge je fus surpris d'y entendre du bruit. Ce pourrait-il que Mikelangelo et Florent ne soient pas en retard pour une fois ? Je réfléchissais à la vanne que j'allais leur sortir tout en ouvrant la porte. Mon envie de plaisanter se dissipa bien vite quand je vis Mikelangelo assis sur sa chaise, complètement replié sur lui même, le corps secoué de sanglots qu'il tentait sans grand succès de maîtriser. Je me précipitai à ses cotés, m'accroupissant à son niveau et posai ma main délicatement sur son épaule dans une étreinte qui se voulait paternelle. Il releva la tête un instant vers moi, surprit, avant de la replacer entre ses genoux et de pleurer de plus belle.

« Hey, Mikele qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans un état pareil ? » lui demandais-je inquiet.

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite mais finit quand même par relever la tête à nouveau. Il voulu parler mais ne semblait pas y parvenir. Finalement il me tendit les bras comme un enfant, m'invitant dans une étreinte muette. Je n'hésitai pas une seule seconde avant de le serrer très fort contre moi. Il posa sa tête contre mon épaule et après quelques minutes, me parla enfin :

« Tout à l'heure, j'ai surpris une conversation dans la loge des danseurs. Je sais que j'aurais pas du écouter mais c'était plus fort que moi. Tu savais que Tamara et Florent avaient l'intention d'officialiser leur relation aujourd'hui ? »

Sa voix chancela sur la fin de la phrase et il se remit à sangloter. Alors c'était ça. Ce que j'avais tant redouté. Mikelangelo était bel et bien tombé sous le charme du jeune français alors que celui-ci sortait déjà avec Tamara. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire ou quoi faire pour le réconforter alors je le serrais un peu plus fort dans mes bras, tout en caressant ses cheveux dans un geste tendre. D'une toute petite voix il me dit :

« T'en parles à personne hein ! De ce que je ressens pour Florent. Je t'en supplie, n'en parle à personne.

- Chuut Mikele, calme toi. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, tu peux avoir confiance en moi. »

Un bruit léger se fit entendre dans mon dos et on releva la tête dans sa direction en un mouvement quasi synchro.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Florent<strong>

J'avais peur d'entrer dans la loge, peur de voir Mikelangelo, peur qu'il ait deviné mes sentiments et qu'il se moque de moi J'espérais qu'il avait oublié l'épisode d'hier soir et le fait qu'on devait parler. Finalement je me décidai à ouvrir la porte. La main encore sur la clenche je restai sur le pas de la porte, stupéfait. Mikelangelo était dans les bras de Solal, le visage inondé de larmes, les yeux et le nez rougis. Ils avaient relevé la tête tous les deux en même temps quand ils m'avaient entendu entrer et Mikelangelo me regarda d'un air triste et désespéré. Je voulus lui demander ce qu'il avait mais avant même que j'ai pu ouvrir la bouche il s'était décollé des bras de Solal, s'était levé et était sortit en courant de la loge. Solal avait tenté de le retenir mais sans succès, l'Italien était bien trop rapide et il le laissa filer. Inquiet je demandai à Solal :

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ? »

Il ne me répondit pas et se contenta de me jeter un regard lourd de reproche. L'incompréhension devait se lire sur mon visage puisqu'il consentit finalement à me répondre :

« C'est rien Flo, ne t'inquiètes pas je m'occupe de lui. »

Et il me laissa seul dans la loge, se lançant sûrement à la recherche de Mikelangelo. Je m'assis sur ma chaise, me demandant si tout ça n'avait pas un rapport avec hier soir mais c'était improbable, il avait l'air tout sauf triste la veille. J'entendis des petits coups frappés à la porte. Je me levai pour ouvrir avec au fond de moi l'espoir que ça soit Mikelangelo mais non, ce n'était que Tamara. Elle m'annonça qu'elle avait réunit tout le monde sur scène pour notre « grande annonce » et c'est la mine déconfite que je m'y rendis en sa compagnie.


	12. Chapter 12

**PDV de Mikelangelo**

Après m'être calmé Solal m'avait convaincu de retourner avec tous les autres. Ils étaient tous sur scène, Dove allait sûrement faire un discourt. Alors qu'on allait sortir des coulisses je vis Tamara prendre Florent par la main et annoncer à l'assemblée :

« Ben voila, Florent et moi on tenait à vous annoncer qu'on est ensemble depuis un peu plus de deux mois »

Des applaudissements et des sifflets se firent entendrent de toute part. Écœuré et le coeur de nouveau plein de chagrin je fis demi tour pendant que l'heureux couple recevait les félicitions de la troupe. Je ne pouvais pas y retourner et les voir heureux tous les deux. Dire que j'avais quitté Cynthia pour lui. Mais ça je ne le regrettais pas, après tout je ne l'aimais plus depuis bien longtemps. Je sentais un début de migraine poindre le bout de son nez d'avoir trop pleurer et je ne me sentais pas capable de jouer ce soir alors quand j'aperçu Dove au détour d'un couloir je ne réfléchis pas plus et me précipitai à sa rencontre. La voix tremblante je lui annonçai :

« Dove, je peux pas jouer ce soir, je me sens vraiment pas bien. »

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Dove<strong>

On avait fait seulement une représentation et mon interprète de Mozart voulait déjà nous lâcher. Ça pas question. Je m'apprêtais à lui gueuler dessus quand en le détaillant de plus près je m'aperçus de son état. Il était très pale, le corps tremblotant et ses yeux rouges laissaient deviner qu'il avait pleuré peu de temps auparavant. Inquiet, je lui demandai du ton le plus doux qu'il m'était permis d'adopter :

« Mikele qu'est ce qui va pas ?

- C'est rien Dove, je me sens juste vraiment pas bien » me répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Mikelangelo avait beau être un garçon continuellement en retard, c'était aussi quelqu'un de très sérieux et qui ne ratait jamais un seul rendez vous. Du coup, son désir de rentrer chez lui et de laisser la place à sa doublure alors que c'était seulement la deuxième représentation eu le don de m'inquiéter encore plus

« Bon ok, je vais demander à Nuno de se préparer. Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin pour qu'il t'examine ? lui demandais-je en posant une main sur son front, histoire de vérifier s'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

- Non c'est bon ça va aller, je vais juste renter chez moi et me coucher, me répondit-il en repoussant ma main.

- D'accord mais tu devrais peut être appeler Cynthia, je préférerais que tu ne rentre pas tout seul, imagine si t'as un malaise en plein milieu de la route.

- Ça va aller. Et puis tu sais, Cynthia et moi, on est plus ensemble. »

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi abattu et triste depuis que je l'avais rencontré. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre quoi que se soit qu'il avait déjà quitté le PDS. C'était sûrement sa rupture avec Cynthia qui l'avait mit dans cet état.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Florent<strong>

Ça faisait bien un bon quart d'heure que je me forçais à sourire et j'en avais mal aux joues. Tamara elle, était radieuse à mes côtés. Alors que tout le monde nous félicitait encore Dove réapparut sur la scène et alla voir Nuno. Je l'entendis lui demander de se préparer à jouer le rôle de Mozart pour la représentation de ce soir. Ça voulait dire que Mikelangelo n'allait vraiment pas bien. Ressentant un regard pesant dans mon dos je fis demi-tour et je vis Solal, les yeux braqués sur moi, ce ton de reproche toujours présent dans le regard. Il me fit un signe du menton, me montrant Nuno. Lui aussi avait semble-t-il entendu l'annonce de Dove. Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi il m'en voulait. Seulement je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps puisque Tamara me tira vers elle pour m'embrasser, devant tout le monde. On eut le droit à de nouveaux sifflets et j'étais totalement embarrassé.

Avant le début du spectacle Dove était monté sur scène pour annoncer au public que l'absence de Mikelangelo n'était que temporaire et qu'il serait de retour lors de la prochaine représentation. Avec tous les événements qui s'étaient passés récemment je n'étais pas très concentré et j'avais fais plusieurs erreurs dans mes textes et mes chansons. D'ailleurs Dove ne se fit pas prier pour me le faire remarquer à la fin du spectacle. Tamara vint me réconforter mais je la repoussai le plus gentiment possible, lui disant que j'étais crevé et que j'avais besoin d'être seul ce soir. Dans la loge j'avais voulu parler à Solal mais quand j'étais arrivé il était déjà repartis. Si Dove ne m'avait pas engueulé et si Tamara ne m'avait pas ennuyé j'aurais eu le temps de le voir. Maudissant tout le monde je me changeai rapidement et sortis discrètement du PDS en évitant les fans afin de rentrer chez moi au plus vite.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Solal<strong>

Pendant que je signais quelques autographes j'aperçus Florent se glisser furtivement hors du PDS et partir à vive allure. Je m'étais dépêché de me changer exprès pour pouvoir l'éviter. Je ne me sentais pas capable de le regarder dans les yeux une minute de plus alors que je crevais d'envie de lui balancer tout ce que je savais à la figure. Je les aimais tous les deux comme mes fils, Mikelangelo et Florent. Et voir l'un complètement bouleversé et l'autre aussi aveugle me rendais dingue. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais promis à Mikelangelo de n'en parler à personne ? Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour aider Mikele. J'étais son papa Mozart après tout. Quittant les fans je sortis mon portable pour l'appeler. Ce soir, qu'il le veuille ou non j'allais venir chez lui et on aurait une petite conversation.


	13. Chapter 13

**PDV de Mikelangelo**

Je raccrochai et lançai mon portable sur le canapé. J'avais été idiot de penser que Solal allait en rester là et ne pas me poser de questions. Il m'avait appelé en me disant qu'il serait chez moi dans quelques minutes. Je me rendis à la salle de bain pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage et me remaquiller un peu. J'eus à peine le temps de terminer que la sonnette retentie. Je me dépêchai d'aller ouvrir la porte et laissai entrer Solal. Je lui fis signe de me suivre et on s'installa sur le canapé. Un silence pesant pris place, aucun de nous deux n'osant prendre la parole en premier. Je me décidai tout de même après un petit moment et c'est la voix quelque peu tremblante que je lui demandai :

« Le spectacle s'est bien passé ?

- Mikele, je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler du spectacle et tu le sais très bien, soupira t-il

- Oui, je sais. Mais par quoi tu veux que je commence ? répondis-je en m'énervant un peu sans raison apparente. Par le fait que j'aime Florent depuis que je l'ais rencontré, du fait qu'on ait couché ensemble après la fête chez Bruno, du fait qu'on s'est de nouveau embrassés hier soir et que je croyais qu'il m'aimait aussi alors qu'il se foutait de ma gueule où bien alors du fait que j'ai quitté Cynthia hier vas-y, il y a l'embarras du choix, te gènes pas choisis ? »

J'avais terminé ma tirade en pleurs. C'était trop, je n'en pouvais plus. Il s'approcha de moi et me serra de nouveau dans ses bras.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Solal<strong>

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. J'avais deviné ses sentiments pour Florent mais je ne savais pas que c'était depuis aussi longtemps et que ça avait été aussi loin entre eux. Ils avaient couché ensemble, ça n'était pas rien. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était le serrer dans mes bras, comme un peu plus tôt dans notre loge, pendant qu'il pleurait encore. Je me sentais terriblement impuissant, les événements me dépassaient considérablement.

« Mikele, je suis vraiment désolé tu sais. Je savais pas que tu l'aimais depuis aussi longtemps et que vous aviez . . . enfin tu vois quoi.

- Couchés ensemble ? grogna t-il contre mon épaule.

- Hum » fut tout ce que je trouvais à lui répondre.

Il se détacha de mon étreinte et baissa la tête avant de me dire :

« Tu sais ce soir là, après la fête chez Bruno, on était complètement déchirés lui et moi. On ne savait pas ce qu'on faisait. Enfin moi si, j'en avait terriblement envie enfaîte mais lui c'est l'alcool qui l'a fait agir comme ça, il en avait pas vraiment envie. Au fond je le savais bien mais j'ai profité de lui et je m'en veux, si tu savais. J'ai cru qu'il allait me détester mais au lieu de ça il m'a ignoré et j'ai eu du mal à devenir son ami après, mais j'ai réussi. J'avais accepté sa demande de faire comme s'il ne c'était rien passé même si je crevais d'envie de lui dire que je l'aimais. Mais mes sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, enfin c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à hier soir. Hier soir, il a répondu à mon baiser, il a répondu et il n'avait pas bu Solal, j'étais persuadé qu'il m'aimait. Et il avait dit qu'on parlerait aujourd'hui lui et moi. Mais finalement il c'était bien foutu de ma gueule. »

J'écoutais sa tirade sans l'interrompre, voyant la colère se dépeindre sur son visage au fur et à mesure de son récit. Toute cette histoire était vraiment étrange. Je savais que moi personnellement, bourré ou pas jamais je n'aurais pu coucher avec un mec. Je n'étais pas homophobe, j'aimais juste trop les femmes, la mienne en particulier. Si Florent n'en avait pas eu ne serais-ce qu'un peu envie, je doutais fort qu'il se serait laissé faire. Je ne préférais rien dire à Mikelangelo pour le moment, je ne voulais pas lui mette de faux espoirs plein la tête. Il fallait d'abord que j'ai une discussion avec Florent, quitte à lui tirer les vers du nez si nécessaire.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Mikelangelo<strong>

Je me sentais mieux de lui avoir vidé mon sac. Garder tout ça pour moi était devenu trop dur. Au moins maintenant j'avais un ami à qui je pouvais confier tous mes secrets à propos de Florent. J'aurais pu en parler aux filles mais elles étaient bien trop bavardes pour que j'ose leurs confier un tel secret. Ne voulant pas rester seul pour le moment j'invitai Solal à dîner, ce qu'il accepta de bon coeur. Il me parla un peu de la représentation de ce soir, évitant soigneusement de mentionner le nom de Florent ou de Tamara, ce dont je lui étais très reconnaissant. Il réussit même à me faire sourire en me racontant comment Yamin s'était vautré devant tout le public lorsqu'il avait voulu grimper sur le dos de Merwan à la fin de la représentation. Vers 23h il m'annonça qu'il était temps qu'il rentre cher lui vu son grand age. Là je ne pu retenir un petit éclat de rire. Il me sera de nouveau rapidement dans ses bras avant de me lancer un « à demain mon poulet » tandis que je lui répondais par un « à demain papa ».

J'allai me coucher peu de temps après, le coeur beaucoup plus légers qu'en début d'après midi. Demain, je devrais remonter sur scène, demain je devrais supporter la présence de Florent et Tamara. Mais demain était un autre jour comme on disait souvent.


	14. Chapter 14

**PDV de Solal**

Ça faisait déjà plus d'une semaine depuis ma conversation chez Mikelangelo. Je n'avais toujours pas réussi à parler à Florent, celui-ci s'étant complètement renfermé depuis l'annonce publique de sa relation avec Tamara. Les tensions au saint de la troupe étaient palpables. Mikelangelo passait sont temps à lancer des regards tantôt pleins de tristesse, tantôt noir à Tamara. Et quant à Florent, il passait sont temps à éviter Mikelangelo. En fait il n'y avait plus qu'à Maeva que le jeune Salieri semblait encore vraiment parler. C'était donc pourquoi j'avais décidé d'aller la voir.

Je frappai doucement à la porte de la loge des filles et c'est Melissa qui vint me répondre. Je lui demandai si elle pouvait prévenir Maeva que je l'attendais dans le couloir et que j'avais besoin de lui parler d'une chose très importante. Maeva sortit quelques minutes après, déjà vêtue de sa magnifique robe noire et blanche. Elle paraissait surprise, surtout quand je l'attrapai par le bras pour la conduire dans un endroit un peu plus discret et à l'abri des oreilles indiscrète.

« Écoute Maeva il faut que je te demande un truc à propos de Flo !

- Hum, vas y je t'écoute, me dit-elle plutôt curieuse

- Est ce qu'il t'aurait parler de quelque chose en particulier qui aurait un rapport avec Mikele ? »

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Maeva<strong>

Je ne savais pas trop où il voulait en venir. Florent n'était pas vraiment un garçon du genre à se confier à autrui. J'avais bien vu qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec Mikelangelo mais meilleurs amis ou non, quand j'avais essayé d'en savoir un peu plus il m'avait dit de m'occuper de mes affaires et ne m'avait plus reparlé pendant plusieurs jours.

« Non, il refuse qu'on parle de lui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suppose qu'ils ont du se disputer pour une quelconque raison. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Euh, juste par curiosité. Je partage leur loge et ils ne se parlent plus depuis des jours. Je connais le point de vue de Mikele mais j'aurais aimé connaître celui de Florent, me répondit-il.

- Et il t'as dit quoi Mikele ? lui demandais-je pleine d'espoir.

- Je lui ais promis d'en parler à personne, désolé ».

Et sur ce il repartit. _« Non mais quel culot, il aurait pu m'en dire un peu plus quand même après avoir éveillé ma curiosité de la sorte. » _Je décidai d'aller voir Florent, qui sait, il était peut être d'assez bonne humeur aujourd'hui pour m'en dire d'avantage.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Florent<strong>

Je sortais enfin de la loge des danseurs, d'une humeur massacrante. J'avais bien cru que Tamara ne voudrait jamais me laisser tranquille. Depuis que notre relation était officielle elle m'étouffait complètement. En plus Mikelangelo ne m'adressait plus la parole, à part sur scène, et encore, il refusait toujours catégoriquement de me regarder dans les yeux. J'entendis des pas derrière moi, c'était ma petite soeur, Maeva.

« Ah Flo, tu tombe bien je voulais te parler.

- Ah et de quoi ma chère Maeva ? »

Elle semblait hésiter mais se lança quand même :

« Solal est venu me parler tout à l'heure. Il m'a demandé si tu m'avais dit quelque chose en particulier à propos de Mikele.

- Et t'as répondu quoi ? lui demandais-je légèrement inquiet

- Ben rien, tu veux jamais qu'on parle de lui. D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi. Il s'est passé un truc entre vous deux ?

- Mais non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ! » m'énervais-je.

Légèrement excédé je la poussai un peu pour pouvoir me rendre dans ma loge. Je savais que Mikelangelo n'y serait pas, il arrivait toujours un quart d'heure avant le spectacle. Il était temps que je parle avec Solal.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Maeva<strong>

Et voila, encore une fois le sujet « Mikelangelo » semblait tabou. Florent me poussa un peu pour pouvoir passer. Je tentai de l'appeler mais il ne m'écouta pas et s'éloigna à grands pas. Avec tout ça j'étais très intriguée. Lui et Mikelangelo avaient vraiment un drôle de comportement. Parfois je me demandais même si Florent n'était pas amoureux de Mikele. En tout cas il était certain qu'il n'aimait pas Tamara, il me l'avait même avoué un soir quand on était allé boire un verre. Quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi il continuait de sortir avec elle il m'avait répondu qu'elle était très amoureuse et qu'elle s'occupait bien de lui. Pas croyable ça, les mecs je vous jure. Mais moi je voyais bien qu'il n'était pas heureux avec Tamara. Elle passait son temps à le coller. Et Florent semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus du reste de la troupe. Il fallait vraiment que je sache ce qu'il avait dans la tête d'une façon ou d'une autre. J'étais sa meilleure amie après tout, j'étais là pour l'aider. C'est avec cette conviction que je retournai finir de me préparer dans la loge des filles.


	15. Chapter 15

**PDV de Solal**

J'étais en train de finir de boutonner ma chemise quand la porte de la loge s'ouvrit d'un coup. Florent entra comme une furie, claquant la porte derrière lui. Je le regardai avec de grands yeux tandis qu'il poussait un énorme soupir avant de se rapprocher de moi. Son regard était dur et quand je le vis lever une de ses mains je crus bien qu'il allait me frapper mais il se contenta se saisir mon bras gauche et de le serrer, fortement.

« Solal, il faut qu'on parle maintenant, lâcha-il, la mâchoire crispée.

- Ok mais lâche mon bras avant si tu veux pas que je m'énerve aussi. »

Il ne fallait pas exagérer, ce n'était pas un petit gamin comme lui qui allait dicter sa loi. Il me lâcha avec un nouveau soupir excédé.

« Je sais que t'es allé poser des questions à Maeva, c'est elle qui vient de me le dire alors cherche pas à nier. Je sais pas ce que tu cherche exactement mais mêle toi de tes affaires ok ?

- Sinon quoi ? Hein Florent ! Sinon quoi ? lui dis-je en commençant à m'énerver moi aussi. Tu vas faire quoi, me frapper ? Écoute je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de ton comportement de gamin. Tu fais du mal à Mikele, tu fais la gueule à tout le monde et maintenant quoi, tu va me menacer c'est ça ?

- Je . . . non . . . Solal, excuse moi je suis un peu énervé c'est tout. C'est juste que cette histoire avec Mikele c'est rien ok, t'en occupe pas, me répondit-il, se calmant légèrement.

- Que je m'en occupe pas ? C'est un peu trop tard figure toi, Mikelangelo m'a déjà tout raconté. »

Il s'assit sur son siège, abasourdit. Ah ça, il ne devait pas s'y attendre.

« Il t'a vraiment tout dit ?

- Hum, tout. Mais c'est ce que toi t'en penses que j'aimerais savoir. J'irais pas lui répéter si c'est ce qui t'inquiète mais j'aimerais juste avoir ton opinion parce que tout ce qu'il m'a raconté ça te ressemble pas, il y'a des trucs que j'aimerais bien réussir à comprendre.»

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Florent<strong>

J'étais un peu perdu mais surtout je n'arrivais pas à croire que Mikelangelo ait pu tout lui raconter. C'était sûrement pour ça les regards de reproche. Mais qu'est-ce que l'Italien avait bien pu lui dire comme conneries pour que Solal pense que c'était moi le coupable dans toute cette histoire. D'ailleurs il n'y avait ni coupable ni victime, on s'était mit d'accord Mikele et moi. La voix de Solal me sortit de mes réflexions :

« Bon Florent, je vais te poser une question toute simple et toi tu va me répondre honnêtement ok ?

- Hum, dit toujours, je verrais bien, lui répondis-je plein de mauvaise volonté.

- Mikelangelo, tu ressens quoi pour lui exactement ? »

Mon dieu j'avais l'impression d'être de retour en primaire avec cette conversation. Mais je ne voulais pas lui répondre, c'était pas ses affaires après tout.

« Rien, on est amis c'est tout. »

J'avais pas du être très convainquant parce qu'il me regarda avec un sourire avant de me dire :

« Et t'en as beaucoup toi des amis que t'embrasse et avec qui tu couche ?

- J'en sais rien ok, je suis complètement paumé. Et puis de toute façon il n'y a rien qui te choque là dedans ? C'est un mec bon sang ! lui répondis-je énervé et gêné par sa question.

- Honnêtement Flo, non, il n'y a rien qui me dérange. Si tu l'aime c'est ça qui compte non ? L'amour c'est le même partout, qu'il soit destiné à une femme ou un homme ni change rien. Si c'est ça qui te fait peur faut pas. »

Je me relevais encore plus énervé. J'en avais assez de parler de ça. Surtout avec Solal car c'était un peu comme avoir cette discutions avec mon père et ça me mettais terriblement mal à l'aise.

« Putain Solal, fous moi la paix. Je t'ais dit qu'on est juste amis lui et moi. Je peux pas être amoureux d'un mec ! Sinon comment je vais faire avec ma carrière, avec les fans ? Je ne supporterais pas le regard des gens.

- L'amour malheureusement ça se contrôle pas tu sais. Et le regard des gens tu t'en moques. Tu peux pas penser un peu plus à toi pour changer ? Et puis d'abord si tu t'es posé toutes ces question c'est que tu y a beaucoup réfléchis je me trompe ? Alors arrête de te mentir une bonne fois pour toute. T'as des sentiments pour lui » m'affirma t-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

Pour certaines choses il n'avait pas tord, j'y avait énormément réfléchit à tout ça. Je savais que je l'aimais mais pourtant au fond de moi, j'avais toujours cette boule d'angoisse qui m'oppressait et m'empêchait d'avancer. Ça me tuait petit à petit et le fait de n'avoir personne à qui en parler n'arrangeait rien. C'est à bout de nerfs que je repris la conversation :

« Merde, pourquoi il a fallu que Mikele t'en parle aussi, on avait dit qu'on oubliait tout. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu va pas me foutre la paix avant de savoir alors . . . alors oui je l'aime putain, bien que lui n'en ait rien à foutre de moi. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous c'était qu'une connerie, on avait bu et il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je suis pas homo en plus. Et puis de toute façon il à sa copine et moi j'ai la mienne alors on arrête de parler de ça maintenant ok ? »

Merde j'aurais pas du m'énerver, j'aurais pas du lui en dire autant. Il rigola un peu, secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

« Tu sais quoi Flo, vous êtes des imbéciles tous les deux. Non mais franchement, c'est n'importe quoi. Vous avez quel âge ? Tout ce que vous faites c'est vous chercher des excuses et vous faire des idées l'un sur l'autre dans votre coin. Il faut vraiment que vous vous parliez franchement une bonne fois pour toute.

- J'ai pas envie de parler avec lui ! lançais-je rageusement

- J'en ais rien a foutre de tes envies ! S'il faut que je vous enferme ensemble dans la loge pour y parvenir je le ferais crois moi ! »

J'étais soufflé, c'était la toute première fois que j'entendais Solal hausser la voix. Et j'espérais bien que ça serait aussi la toute dernière fois. Un Solal en colère était vraiment tout ce qu'il y avait de plus terrifiant.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Solal<strong>

Je vis Florent se décomposer et se rassoire sur sa chaise pendant que je lui gueulais dessus. Je ne me mettais pas facilement en colère mais là, c'était plus possible. Avoir supporté la tristesse et les pleurs de Mikelangelo, les voir se faire la tronche tous les deux à longueur de temps et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour des foutues conneries. Oui j'étais grossier mais ça m'était bien égal. J'étais fou de rage. Comment deux hommes adultes pouvaient-ils être aussi stupide ? S'ils s'étaient parlés aussitôt au lieu se renfermer sur eux même et de s'imaginer des choses on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. C'était pourtant simple bon sang, Florent aimait Mikelangelo et Mikelangelo aimait Florent, point. Alors pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas dans les bras l'un de l'autre ?

« Flo, pourquoi t'as pas dit à Mikelangelo ce que tu ressentais pour lui ?

- Parce que. Et Cynthia dans tout ça, t'en fait quoi ? Je suis pas le genre de mec briser un couple. Puis même, qu'est ce que tu aurais voulu que je lui dise ? J'arrivais pas à accepter mes actes, j'avais tout mit sur le dos de l'alcool et pour moi c'était juste hors de question d'avoir des sentiments pour un mec. De toute façon il avait l'air bien content lui aussi quand je lui ais proposé de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

- D'accord mais l'autre soir, quand il t'as embrassé dans les toilettes, tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait fait ça s'il n'en avait rien à faire de toi ? Pourquoi tu lui as pas dit à ce moment là, t'avais eu tout le temps de réfléchir depuis non ?

- Putain il t'a parlé de ça aussi ?

- Hum, il m'a dit que vous deviez parler le lendemain mais ça c'est jamais fait parce que t'as annoncé à tout le monde que tu sortais avec Tamara.

- J'ai paniqué ok ? J'essayais de l'oublier en commençant une relation stable avec Tamara et lui il débarque comme ça et m'embrasse. J'ai paniqué, parce que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais sobre cette fois, que je n'avais plus aucune excuse comme tu dis.

- Et Tamara, tu l'aimes elle aussi ?

- Je . . . non, avec elle j'ai fais une connerie, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai cru que je finirais par avoir des sentiments pour elle mais non, rien. J'arrive pas à me sortir Mikelangelo de la tête.

- Tu sais il a cru que tu t'étais foutu de sa gueule.

- Hein, me répondit-il l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage.

- Mikele, tu le laisse pas aussi indifférent que tu semble le croire tu sais et il a cru que tu t'étais foutu de sa gueule le soir ou vous vous êtes embrassés dans les toilettes. Il a cru que tu l'aimais, il a rompu avec Cynthia ce soir là et le lendemain quand il a débarqué au PDS et qu'il a entendu Tamara annoncer à un petit groupe de danseurs que non seulement elle avait passé la nuit avec toi mais aussi que vous sortiez ensemble il a cru que tu t'étais bien foutu de lui.

- T'entends quoi par là quand tu dis que je le laisse pas indifférent ? Mais, attends, c'est pour ça qu'il pleurait dans tes bras et qu'il a pas fait le spectacle la semaine dernière ? »

Merde, j'en avais beaucoup trop dit. Mikelangelo allait m'en vouloir, je lui avais promis de n'en parler à personne, et surtout pas à Forent. C'est là que je vis la porte s'ouvrir sur un Mikelangelo en pleur. Il avait sûrement écouté à la porte. Maintenant c'était sur, j'étais définitivement dans la merde.


	16. Chapter 16

**PDV de Mikelangelo**

Encore une fois j'étais en retard, après tout on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes. Je me dépêchai quand même un peu d'aller dans ma loge, je n'avais pas envie de me faire crier dessus une nouvelle fois par Dove. Alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte je me stoppai net. Il y avait des éclats de voix à l'intérieur. Je reconnu bien vite celle de Solal :

_« Mikele, tu le laisse pas aussi indifférent que tu semble le croire tu sais et il a cru que tu t'étais foutu de sa gueule le soir ou vous vous êtes embrassés dans les toilettes. Il a cru que tu l'aimais, il a rompu avec Cynthia ce soir là et le lendemain quand il a débarqué au PDS et qu'il a entendu Tamara annoncer à un petit groupe de danseurs que non seulement elle avait passé la nuit avec toi mais aussi que vous sortiez ensemble il a cru que tu t'étais bien foutu de lui._

_- T'entends quoi par là quand tu dis que je le laisse pas indifférent ? Mais, attend, c'est pour ça qu'il pleurait dans tes bras et qu'il a pas fait le spectacle la semaine dernière ? »_

Non ! Comment osait-il en parler et encore pire, à Florent. Moi qui lui faisais confiance, il m'avait promis de tenir sa langue. Je sentis une vague de colère et de honte monter en moi tandis que j'ouvris la porte en grand. Solal était debout, devant un Florent au visage consterné assis sur sa chaise. Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler et se retournèrent tous les deux vers moi. Solal avait l'air complètement paniqué. Ah mais il pouvait l'être, il avait trahis ma confiance. Quand à Florent il n'en menait pas large non plus, il ouvrait puis refermait la bouche sans qu'aucuns sons n'en sorte. Je savais que ma voix allait trembler sous le coup de l'émotion mais j'essayai tout de même de la contenir :

« Je vous dérange ? Vous voulez peut-être que je sorte pour que vous puissiez continuer de parler de moi tranquillement ?

- Mikele, je suis désolé mais . . .

- Tais toi Solal, ne m'adresse même plus la parole. Comment t'as pu lui parler de ça ? Tu m'avais promis de rien dire et moi comme un abrutis je t'ais fait confiance. Ce que je peut être con !

- Attends Mikelangelo, tenta Florent, c'est pas ce que tu crois, il faudrait qu'on parle tout . . .

- Toi ta gueule, le coupais-je, je veux plus t'entendre, je veux plus vous entendre ni l'un ni l'autre, allez vous faire foutre ! »

Et je m'enfuis en courant, laissant échapper des larmes de tristesse et de colère.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Solal<strong>

Vu sa réaction il avait du capter la conversation en court de route parce que s'il avait entendu Florent dire qu'il l'aimait il n'aurait sûrement pas réagit de la même manière. Je préférais ne pas lui courir après, il avait besoin d'être un peu seul pour se calmer. Je dois dire aussi que je n'avais pas trop envie de prendre le risque de recevoir un coup dans la figure. Florent, assis à côté de moi, paressait à la fois perdu et bouleversé. Je posai une main sur son épaule tout en lui disant :

« T'inquiètes, ça va bien finir par s'arranger un jour ou l'autre tu verras.

- Solal, ça fait plus d'un an maintenant et regarde où on en est. Ça va jamais s'arranger, c'est juste pas possible lui et moi. Je ferais mieux d'aller retrouver Tamara. »

Et il partit, me laissant seul avec ma culpabilité qui pesait lourd sur mes épaules. Je lui avais mentis en plus. Moi non plus je ne voyais pas vraiment comment ça allait s'arranger. Mikelangelo était un homme vraiment très buté quand il s'y mettait et je ne voyais pas trop comment lui faire entendre raison. Et dire qu'il suffirait de pas grand chose pour que ces deux là finissent ensemble. Je m'assis sur ma chaise, poussant un soupir de lassitude.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Claire<strong>

Depuis 5 minutes déjà avec Melissa et Maeva on essayait de canaliser la colère de l'Italien de service. On ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais il avait déboulé dans notre loge comme ça, sans frapper, rouge de colère et les larmes aux yeux. Finalement il se lassa de faire les 100 pas en fulminant dans sa langue natale et consentit enfin à se calmer un peu. Il se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises et je m'approchai de lui, lui offrant une étreinte qu'il accepta. Je le relâchai après un court instant, c'était l'heure des explications à présent :

« Mon petit chou, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda Melissa

- Je me suis disputé avec Solal et . . . et avec Florent. »

Ah ça j'aurais du m'en douter. Il n'y avait que Florent pour le mettre dans un tel état. Même si Mikelangelo refusait toujours de nous en parler à moi et à Melissa on savait très bien qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Ces derniers temps on ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où on avait du redoubler d'ingéniosité pour lui redonner le sourire. Et à chaque fois le responsable de sa tristesse était le même, Florent.

« Et qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait cette fois encore ? lui demandais-je

- Solal a dit un truc à Florent qu'il n'aurait pas du, c'était un secret entre lui et moi. Et je ne crois pas que je pourrais jamais le lui pardonner » finit-il d'un air triste.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Maeva<strong>

Je me demandais si toute cette histoire avait un rapport avec mes altercations avec Solal et Flo un peu plus tôt dans la journée. En tout cas je pensais vraiment que Florent et Mikelangelo devraient discuter, et au plus vite. Au moins pour mettre les choses au clair parce que leurs petits secrets commençaient peu à peu à semer la zizanie au saint de toute la troupe. Et ça c'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Je tentai donc ma chance :

« Mikele tu sais, je suis un peu devenue la confidente de Flo ces derniers temps. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe entre vous deux vu qu'il ne veut jamais qu'on parle de toi mais . . . s'il agit bizarrement à ton égard ou s'il t'évite, ce n'est pas pour être méchant ou parce qu'il ne t'aime pas. Au contraire, tu sais, je crois qu'il est gêné parce qu'il t'aime beaucoup plus qu'il ne le devrait ! »

Ils me regardèrent tous les trois comme si j'avais des cornes qui m'avaient poussées sur la tête. Finalement j'aurais peut être du me taire, j'avais sûrement sortit la chose la plus stupide au monde. Pourtant j'eu l'impression que ça touchait particulièrement Mikelangelo.

« Pourquoi tu pense ça, il sort avec Tamara à ce que je sache non ? me demanda-t-il.

- Hé bien en fait, promettez moi que vous ne le répéterez à personne mais, il n'est pas amoureux d'elle. Enfin en tout cas c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. »

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Mikelangelo<strong>

Pourquoi me disait-elle ça ? Maeva n'était pas le genre de fille à mentir. Mais Florent amoureux de moi ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment possible ? Et s'il n'aimait pas Tamara alors pourquoi était-il avec elle depuis aussi longtemps ? Non, décidément je n'y comprenais rien. Je savais que je devais avoir une discutions au clair avec lui mais pas maintenant, j'avais besoin d'être seul et de réfléchir à tout ça avant. J'essuyai les larmes et les traces de maquillages sur mes joues puis je remerciai les filles pour leur soutient et quittai la loge. Toute la journée j'évitai Florent et Solal mais malheureusement il y avait un spectacle à jouer le soir même et je ne pouvais pas y échapper. Pendant toute la représentation je fis mon maximum pour ne rien laisser transparaître et je fis tout pour ne jamais croiser le regard des 2 hommes responsables de ma tristesse. Une fois le spectacle terminé je me précipitai cher moi et heureusement on avait deux jours de repos avant la prochaine représentation.


	17. Chapter 17

**PDV de Florent**

Il n'y avait pas de représentation aujourd'hui, je pouvais donc faire la grasse matinée. Pourtant il n'était même pas encore 7h et j'étais déjà debout. J'étais crevé, j'avais passé toute la nuit à réfléchir, à penser à Mikele. Après qu'il nous ait dit d'aller nous faire foutre à Solal et moi je n'avais pas réussi à lui reparler. Ça me chamboulait complètement de savoir que finalement je ne le laissais pas indifférent. Mais je voulais savoir ce que ça signifiait exactement. Est-ce qu'il était attiré par moi ? Est-ce qu'il me désirait physiquement ? Ou bien est-ce qu'il m'aimait tout simplement ? Le pire c'est que j'allais devoir attendre deux jours avant de le revoir. J'aurais voulu l'appeler mais je savais qu'il n'aurais pas répondu, comme moi j'avais fait avec lui il y a déjà longtemps.

Vers 14h je broyais toujours du noir, avachis dans mon canapé, toujours ni lavé ni habillé. Tamara avait voulu venir me rejoindre mais je n'avais pas répondu à ses appels et je n'étais pas allé répondre lorsqu'elle s'était présentée à ma porte. Je ne voulais voir personne. Personne à part lui. Mon portable vibra, sûrement un énième coup de fil de Tamara. Exaspéré je m'apprêtais à l'éteindre pour avoir enfin la paix quand je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un sms de Solal. Je l'ouvris rapidement :

_« J'ai réfléchit toute la nuit. Si t'es prêt à t'en prendre plein la figure et à aller jusqu'au bout, je peux te donner son adresse et le code de son bâtiment. De toute façon il m'en veut déjà, ça pourra pas être pire. »_

Je n'avais même pas besoin de réfléchir, je savais déjà de qui il parlait. Je répondis rapidement un petit _« Ok » _avant de me précipiter sous la douche.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Mikelangelo<strong>

Aujourd'hui je n'avais pas envie de me lever. J'avais éteint mon portable pour être sur d'être tranquille et à 15h passées je me prélassais encore dans mon lit quand la sonnette retentit. Je glissai ma tête sous les couvertures et pestai de rage contre le ou la malotrue qui venait troublé ma tranquillité et me dis que le ou la casse pied finirait bien par s'en aller. Mais non, cet imbécile à ma porte avait laissé son doigt appuyé sur la sonnette exprès, dans le but de me faire enrager sûrement. Et c'était réussi. Je sortis de mon lit et me précipitai à la porte, gueulant un « Quoi ! » tout en l'ouvrant. Florent se tenait juste devant moi, surpris de la force que j'avais déployée et avec laquelle j'avais presque arraché la porte de ses gonds. D'un geste sec je lui claquai la porte au nez. J'appuyai ensuite mon front contre celle-ci, tentant de calmer ma respiration qui s'était emballée. La voix de Florent s'éleva de derrière la porte :

« Mikele aller, maintenant je sais que tu es là alors je vais pas partir, laisse moi entrer.

- Ben installe toi confortablement alors parce que mon paillasson et toi vous allez avoir un long moment pour faire connaissance. »

Et je repartis me coucher. Mais à quoi bon ? Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Florent, me demandant pourquoi et comment il avait pu arriver jusque là. C'était sûrement encore un coup de Solal. Je me demandais aussi si Florent se trouvait encore devant ma porte. Presque une heure après, n'y tenant plus, je me relevai et allai ouvrir de nouveau ma porte d'entrée. Il était toujours là, assis le dos contre le mur d'en face. Je fis demi tour en laissant la porte ouverte, allai m'asseoir sur le canapé et fermai les yeux. J'entendis la porte être refermée puis le canapé s'affaissa légèrement sur ma gauche. J'ouvris les yeux et mon regard s'encra presque immédiatement dans celui de Florent. On resta là à se regarder, aucun de nous n'osant briser le silence, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Florent<strong>

Après environ 1h assis sur le carrelage froid du couloir, Mikelangelo m'avait enfin laissé entré chez lui. C'était déjà un grand pas. Mais maintenant on était là à se fixer du regard et aucun de nous n'osait parler. Ça aurait pu durer longtemps. Mais connaissant Mikele et sa tête de mule je me décidai enfin à briser ce silence pesant.

« C'est sympas chez toi ».

Oui c'est sur que j'aurais pu trouver mieux mais sur le coup ça m'avait paru être un bon début. Il me regarda comme si j'étais devenu fou et laissa passer un petit soupir fatigué.

« Merci mais, tu es vraiment venu jusqu'ici pour parler déco ? »

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais on éclata de rire. C'était sûrement le trop plein d'émotions et de tensions, il fallait bien que ça éclate à un moment ou à un autre. Après s'être calmé c'est lui qui reprit la parole :

« Il faut qu'on parle sérieusement maintenant hein ?

- Ouais, ça serait une bonne idée. »

Il ne semblait pas savoir par ou commencer et moi non plus. Est-ce que je devais tout lui dire d'un bloc ? Lui poser des questions ? Attendre qu'il commence ?

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Mikelangelo<strong>

Je sentais bien que la conversation était de nouveau bloquée. Respirant un bon coup je décidai alors de carrément tout lui dire. Et si jamais ce que m'avait dit Maeva était inexact et bien tant pis, au moins ça serait dit et je n'aurais plus à faire semblant. Et puis après tout il avait fait le déplacement jusqu'ici et avait poireauté presque une heure sur mon palier, je lui devais bien ça.

« Bon ok alors Flo, tu va m'écouter jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre, même si ce que je dis ne te plait pas ok ?

- Hum.

- Bien, déjà je sais que tu es au courant pour Cynthia, elle et moi c'est finit depuis quelques jours. Mais ce que tu dois savoir c'est que ça faisait des mois que je ne l'aimais plus. Le jour où on a . . . hum . . . le jour où on a couché ensemble, j'avais peut être beaucoup trop bu mais j'étais conscient de mes actes, j'en crevais d'envie. J'ai même voulu quitter Cynthia après ça. Sur la terrasse c'est de ça dont je voulais te parler, je voulais te dire que je t'aimais, que j'étais prêt à la quitter pour toi. Mais tu m'as dit qu'il valait mieux qu'on fasse comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et moi comme un imbécile, j'ai accepté. Je suis resté avec Cynthia mais depuis 1 an je ne pensais plus qu'à toi, sans arrêt, ça me rendait complètement dingue. Et si j'ai tout raconté à Solal c'est parce qu'il avait deviné, apparemment j'étais pas toujours très discret à te regarder sans cesse. Quant à l'autre jour dans les toilettes, quand t'as répondu à mon baiser, j'ai cru que tu m'aimais. Mais toi t'as cru que j'avais fait ça parce que j'étais ivre, alors que j'avais bu qu'un seul verre Flo, un seul verre. Du coup j'ai voulus tout t'expliquer le lendemain mais apparemment tu avais plus intéressant a faire vu que t'as annoncé ta relation avec Tamara à tout le monde. Et moi, j'ai cru que tout ça c'était qu'une blague pour toi, je m'en suis voulus de t'avoir aimé pendant tout ce temps et ça m'a fait vraiment mal. »

J'étais fatigué tout d'un coup d'avoir autant parlé, je me sentais complètement vidé. Florent avait les yeux rivés au sol, n'osant pas relever la tête pour me regarder. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes tandis que moi je suffoquais. Je voulais qu'il réagisse, en bien ou en mal peu m'importais mais il fallait qu'il me dise quelque chose bon sang.

« Est-ce que tu m'aime vraiment ? »

Ça avait été dit tellement bas qu'un instant j'avais cru avoir rêvé. Mais Florent releva la tête lentement, les yeux brillants de larmes et il me reposa la question :

« Est-ce que tu m'aime vraiment Mikele ?

- Oui, murmurais-je, oui bien sur que je t'aime. Je t'aime comme un dingue Flo, si tu savais. »

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Florent<strong>

Il m'aimait, il venait de me le dire. Mon coeur tambourinait dans ma poitrine, je n'arrivais plus à respirer. Solal avait raison, je n'étais qu'un imbécile. Est-ce qu'il m'avait vraiment aimé tout ce temps ? Est-ce que j'étais aveugle à ce point ? Et alors qu'il s'approchait de moi pour me serrer dans ses bras, tous les doutes que j'avais pu avoir me semblèrent ridicule et tellement peu important, seul m'importait la chaleur de son étreinte et son odeur enivrante. J'aurais voulu lui dire que je l'aimais moi aussi. Bon sang, j'avais tellement de choses à lui dire. Mais la violence des mes émotions me rendait complètement muet alors je posai ma tête dans son cou et le serrai très fort contre moi. Il devrait se contenter de ça pour le moment.


	18. Chapter 18

**PDV de Florent**

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on était resté dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ça aurait tout aussi bien pu être des minutes comme des heures mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Je me décollai de lui pour prendre mon portable qui venait de vibrer, nous dérangeant tous les deux. C'était un sms de Tamara :

_« Mon bébé tu me manque, je peux passer chez toi en fin de soirée ? »_

Tamara, je l'avais presque oubliée. Il fallait que je rentre chez moi, que je lui parle. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à faire semblant avec elle. Et puis même si avec Mikelangelo on avait encore beaucoup de choses à se dire avant d'avancer, je sentais qu'il pouvait se passer quelque chose de fort entre nous, quelque chose de beau, à côté duquel je ne voulais pas passer une seconde fois.

« Mikele, je dois partir. Il faut que je voie Tamara, que je lui parle. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle tu sais, si je suis sortis avec elle s'était surtout pour essayer de t'oublier une bonne fois pour toute et . . . »

Il déposa son index sur ma bouche, me faisant taire :

« Chut, c'est bon rentres chez toi, fais ce que tu as à faire, on aura tout le temps pour parler demain.

- Demain ?

- Oui, tu peux revenir ici demain matin si tu veux. Je me disais qu'on pourrait passer la journée ensemble, pour parler, on à encore tellement de choses à mettre au clair . . . enfin c'est comme tu veux, si t'as pas envie c'est pas grave.»

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Quelques heures auparavant il me claquait la porte au nez et refusait de me voir et maintenant il souhaitait qu'on passe toute la journée de demain ensemble. C'était du Mikele tout craché.

« Bien sur que j'en ais envie, lui répondis-je. On dit demain euh . . . 11 heures ça te vas ?

- Oui, c'est parfait. »

Il sourit avant de se lever et de me raccompagner à la porte. Là je ne sais pas ce qui me pris mais je lui tendis la main comme un imbécile pour qu'il la serre. Il saisit ma main tendue et la serra dans la sienne en rigolant puis s'approcha de moi pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue avant de refermer la porte. Je restai hébété devant celle-ci tout en effleurant de mes doigts la joue ou ses lèvres venaient juste de se poser.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Tamara<strong>

Comme Florent ne répondait pas à mon message je décidai de retourner directement chez lui. J'étais déjà passée plus tôt dans la journée mais il ne m'avait pas répondu. Je doutais fort qu'il soit sortit puisqu'il m'avait dit qu'il était fatigué. Peut être s'était-il tout simplement endormi avec le casque sur les oreilles.

Je tambourinai à sa porte mais je n'avais toujours pas de réponse. Après un certain temps j'essayai de nouveau de l'appeler sur son portable. Enfin Monsieur daigna me répondre :

« Bébé t'es où ? lui lançais-je sans ménagement.

- Ben chez moi pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Ça fait au moins 10 minutes que j'attends devant ta porte je te signal. Tu comptes venir m'ouvrir un jour ou je dois passer la nuit sur le palier ?

- Euh Tamara . . . enfaîte, je suis pas chez moi, j'étais sortit voir . . . un ami et je . . . écoute, j'arrive tout de suite, je me dépêche. »

Et il me raccrocha au nez. Pourquoi m'avait-il mentit, j'aurais très bien pu l'accompagner chez son ami s'il me l'avait proposé. Après tout on était un couple. Il arriva quelques minutes après, au moins sur ça il avait dit la vérité. Il me laissa entrer et referma la porte derrière nous. La nuit était tombée depuis peu, on ne distinguait presque rien dans l'appartement. Ça me rappela la première fois où nous avions fait l'amour. La seule et unique fois à vrai dire mais j'espérais vite remédier à ça. Oubliant ma colère, je m'approchai de lui d'une façon plutôt aguicheuse et l'embrassai tendrement avant de lécher ses lèvres. Mais il me repoussa.

« Écoutes Tamara, il faut qu'on parle. »

Ça ne présageait rien de bon. Il s'assit sur le canapé, me faisant signe de le rejoindre. Une fois assise, il me regarda et reprit la parole :

« Je te demande pardon mais toi et moi c'est plus possible, je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Et depuis un bon moment déjà. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Ah oui, il était désolé ? Désolé de quoi ? De rompre avec moi ou de m'avoir prise pour une conne ? Il ne croyait tout de même pas que j'allais le laisser partir aussi facilement ?

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Florent<strong>

Voila, c'était dit. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux d'un seul coup. Tamara n'avait pas dit un mot, elle se contentait de me regarder, le visage indéchiffrable. Puis tout à coup :

« Florent, réfléchis bien, tu peux pas me larguer comme ça. Ça va bientôt faire 3 mois qu'on est ensemble. Tu peux pas tirer un trait sur nous deux comme ça, laisse moi au moins une chance de te faire changer d'avis. »

Et sans prévenir elle s'assit à califourchon sur moi, plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes et profitant de mon moment d'hébétude pour passer sa langue dans ma bouche. Elle attrapa mes mains qu'elle déposa sur ses seins tandis que l'une de ses mains à elle glissait doucement vers mon entre jambe. Je n'avais pas pu empêcher un gémissement de franchir mes lèvres. Elle devait avoir prit ça pour une victoire car je la sentis sourire contre mes lèvres tandis qu'elle accentuait sa caresse entre mes cuisses. Reprenant mes esprits j'essayai de la repousser mais sa prise était drôlement ferme et mon corps commençait à réagir, le traître. Elle enleva rapidement le bouton de mon jean et ouvrit ma fermeture éclaire. L'une de ses mains vint ensuite se glisser sous mon boxer pour venir saisir mon sexe. Un violent frisson parcourut mon corps tandis que je me sentais durcir encore plus dans sa main. Je n'étais qu'un lâche, je l'avais été toute ma vie avec les femmes. Mais maintenant que je savais ce que je voulais je devais me reprendre et la stopper à tout prix. Malheureusement, elle commença un rapide mouvement de va et vient sur mon érection et je perdis la tête sous l'afflux de plaisir. Pourtant c'était la main de Mikele que j'imaginais à la place de la sienne et je me mis à gémir sans retenue à cette pensée. « Haaan Mikele ! »

BAM ! Elle avait relâchée mon érection d'un seul coup et venait de mettre une gifle magistrale. Je sentais déjà ma joue me picoter et j'allais sûrement avoir une jolie marque rouge pendant un moment. Elle se remit debout à toute vitesse et récupéra ses affaires qu'elle avait posées sur le canapé. Elle se plaça devant moi et si un regard pouvait tuer, je crois bien que je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est.

« Mikele ? Alors c'est ça, tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu vas vraiment me larguer pour un mec ? Pour cet imbécile d'Italien ?

- Le traite pas d'imbécile, répliquais-je en essayant de me rhabiller. Et oui, je suis désolé j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter moi même mais, c'est lui que j'aime.

- T'es vraiment un beau salaud ! Je te déteste. Je vous déteste tous les deux. Vous me dégoûtez. »

Et elle partit, ne se privant pas pour claquer la porte de toutes ses forces. Soulagé, je me rassis sur le canapé. Bon, ça aurait pu être pire. Ma joue, elle par contre, n'était pas d'accord avec ça. N'empêche Tamara avait beaucoup plus de force qu'il n'y paressait. Par contre elle avait l'air folle de rage en partant. J'avais vraiment peur qu'elle se venge, qu'elle raconte tout à tout le monde. Du plus profond de mon coeur je priai pour qu'elle soit plus intelligente que ça et qu'elle laisse sa rancoeur de côté. Je terminai de me rhabiller rapidement et avant d'aller me faire à manger j'attrapai vite fait mon portable pour envoyer deux sms. Un à Mikele pour lui dire que tout s'était relativement bien passé et un autre à Solal pour le remercier et lui dire que c'était sur une bonne voie.


	19. Chapter 19

**PDV de Mikelangelo**

Florent allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. J'étais complètement stressé, je me faisais l'effet d'une adolescente à son premier rendez vous amoureux, vérifiant mes cheveux et mon maquillage toutes les 30 secondes. Enfin la sonnette retentit. 11h, il était pile à l'heure. Je me dépêchai d'aller ouvrir et le laissai entrer directement cette fois. Comme la veille au soir je déposai un léger baiser sur sa joue. Je lui retirai ensuite son manteau et le déposai sur le fauteuil avant de retourner à la cuisine. J'étais en train de préparer des lasagnes à la bolognaise. Me retournant je remarquai que Florent n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

« Florent, tu veux m'aider ?

- Ok, me répondit-il avec un sourire timide.

- Tu n'as qu'à t'occuper des oignons. »

Il s'assit à la table et commença l'épluchage. De mon côté je m'occupais à sortir tous les autres ingrédients. Je cherchais la farine quand j'entendis un reniflement. Je me retournai vers Florent. Il avait les yeux complètements rouges et des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. J'essayai de me contrôler mais n'y arrivant plus j'éclatai de rire.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Florent<strong>

J'étais sur qu'il avait fait exprès de me donner la tache la plus ingrate. Mes yeux me piquaient comme pas possible et je sentais mes larmes qui coulaient. Et la j'entendis un petit rire cristallin reconnaissable entre mille. Je me retournai pour découvrir un Mikelangelo mort de rire. Vexé, je fis la moue avant de me retourner à nouveau et de continuer avec mes oignons. Mikelangelo s'arrêta de rire et vint s'accroupir à côté de moi. Je tournai la tête de son côté et ses mains allèrent essuyer mes larmes.

« T'es trop mignon tu sais », me dit-il avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations.

Le repas terminé on était allé s'allonger sur le canapé pour regarder un film, chacun à une extrémité au début puis vers le milieu du film Mikelangelo était venu déposer sa tête sur mes genoux et on avait continué de regarder le film sans rien dire. Une fois celui-ci finit Mikele avait éteint la télévision tout en laissant sa tête là ou elle était. Je crus même qu'il avait finit par s'endormir jusqu'à que sa voix se fasse entendre :

« Florent ?

- Hum . . .

- La nuit où on a dormi ensemble, pourquoi t'es partit comme ça, sans rien dire ?

- Je . . . j'ai eu peur. Et puis je pensais que t'avais pas réalisé ce qu'on faisait et que t'allais regretter toi aussi.

- Alors tu regrettes vraiment ? »

Sa question me prit de court, je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre :

« Oui, enfin non, enfin . . . je sais pas trop. Et toi ?

- Moi oui. »

Il m'avait répondu sans aucune hésitation. Sans comprendre pourquoi ça me vexait quelque peu. Il continua de parler :

« Enfin, je ne regrette pas d'avoir couché avec toi, je regrette la façon dont ça c'est passé. J'aurais voulu te dire que je t'aimais ce soir là et te faire l'amour, pas juste coucher avec toi. C'est pas pareil tu comprends ?

- Hum, plus ou moins. »

J'étais un peu étonné et jaloux de la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il arrivait à parler de ses sentiments. Mais avec un petit effort j'étais sûr de pouvoir y parvenir moi aussi.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Mikelangelo<strong>

Il y avait encore tellement de choses que je voulais savoir mais j'avais peur de le brusquer. Finalement à ma grande surprise il prit la parole de lui même :

« Mikelangelo, je peux pas tout t'expliquer parce que je ne comprends pas tout moi même. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que j'ai été stupide. J'ai paniqué, j'avais jamais aimé un autre homme avant toi, c'était tout nouveau pour moi et je pensais que c'était quelque chose de mal. Quand on a couché ensemble j'en avais envie bien sur mais si j'avais été sobre je pense pas que j'aurais pu le faire, j'avais bien trop peur de mes sentiments pour toi à ce moment là et de tout ce que ça impliquait. En plus je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas, toi tu avais Cynthia, je ne voulais pas briser votre couple. Alors je t'ais dit de tout oublier, j'ai choisis la solution de facilité et je ne le regrette pas vraiment, j'étais pas encore prêt à se moment là. »

Il fit une petite pause et je le regardai en lui souriant pour l'encourager à continuer.

« Après j'ai rencontré Tamara, elle était charmante et je lui plaisais. Je m'étais dit qu'avec une aussi jolie femme je finirais bien par t'oublier. Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné, j'arrêtais pas de penser à toi. Et le soir où tu m'as embrassé dans les toilettes j'ai encore plus paniqué parce que je n'avais pas bu, je n'avais plus aucune excuse. Et à cause de ça j'ai fait une connerie, j'ai . . . j'ai couché avec Tamara ce soir là, mais c'est ce même soir que j'ai enfin accepté le fait que je t'aimais, le fait que je t'ais toujours aimé. »

Je m'étais redressé à ces mots, désirant les entendre une nouvelle fois.

« Redis le !

- Te redire quoi ? me demanda t-il surprit.

- Que tu m'aime, redis moi que tu m'aime, s'il te plait.

- Je . . . je t'aime. »

Plus heureux que jamais je m'approchai doucement de son visage jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se frôlent, pas plus, lui laissant la possibilité de se reculer ou bien d'approfondir le baiser. C'était à lui de choisir cette fois. J'avais l'impression que le moment durait une éternité, son souffle sur mes lèvres me rendait dingue et pendant un instant j'eus peur qu'il ne se recule. Mais finalement il écrasa enfin ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ce baiser là était tendre, doux et merveilleux et on passa le reste de l'après midi comme ça, collés l'un à l'autre, échangeant de simples baisers et quelques caresses.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Florent <strong>

J'étais bien là dans ses bras, sa langue contre la mienne. Comment j'avais pu me passer de lui aussi longtemps ? Cependant il interrompit le baiser pour me dire :

« Flo, je sais que tout ça c'est pas facile pour toi mais j'aimerais que tu me promette quelque chose !

- Vas y, dit moi.

- Si jamais il y a quelque chose qui t'ennuis, ou bien qui te fait peur, je voudrais que tu me fasse la promesse de venir m'en parler, et de pas t'enfuir à nouveau.

- D'accord, je te le promet » lui dis-je avant de venir l'embrasser à nouveau.

Après quelques minutes Mikele se décolla de moi à nouveau et me demanda :

« Dit moi Flo, qu'est ce qu'on va dire aux autres de la troupe ? Tamara ne va sûrement pas se taire tu crois pas ?

- Je sais pas trop, je pense qu'elle est bien trop fière pour raconter à tout le monde que son copain l'a larguée pour un autre mec. Sinon pour les autres, on pourrait peut être attendre quelques temps avant de leur parler non ?

- Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi. Et puis de toute façon tu te souviens de la réaction de Dove quand il cru que tu sortais avec Maeva ? J'ai pas envie qu'on l'ait sur le dos sans arrêt. »

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire à se souvenir, repensant à ma petite Maeva. Après avoir réfléchit un instant je lui dit :

« Enfin, peut être qu'on pourrais en parler seulement à Solal et Maeva ?

- Non, pas à Solal, je veux plus lui parler à lui.

- Mikelangelo, tu sais il s'en veux beaucoup.

- Peut être mais il à trahis ma confiance, c'est pas rien ça.

- Ouais mais c'est quand même un peu grâce à lui qu'on en est là aujourd'hui, il voulait juste nous aider. Essaye de lui pardonner s'il te plait.

- Bon ok, j'essayerais. Mais au fait, pourquoi juste Maeva et Solal, pourquoi pas Melissa et Claire alors ?

- Je sais pas trop, je ne leur fais pas vraiment confiance pour garder un secret, répondis-je honnêtement.

- Elles sont mes amis je te signal Flo !

- Ça va, t'énerves pas, ok pour Claire et Melissa alors.

- Dans ce cas là faudra aussi le dire à Merwan, sinon il va se sentir rejeté de la bande. »

Je laissai échapper un soupir. Nous n'étions pas ensemble depuis 24h que je voyais déjà la dispute arriver. Me maîtrisant je lui répondis :

« Bon ok, on le dit aux filles, à Solal et à Merwan.

- Et Yamin, ajouta t-il

- Roh quoi Yamin ?

- Ben il fait partit de la bande lui aussi, il est tout le temps fourré avec nous.

- Ok va pour Yamin alors.

- Et on leur dit quand exactement ?

- J'en sais rien, dans quelques jours, on verra bien.

- Oui mais quand tu dis quelques jours, c'est plus ou moins d'une semaine ? insista t-il »

Je poussai un grognement, j'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait se montrer agaçant parfois. Je m'apprêtais à le lui faire savoir mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps, m'embrassant de nouveau. C'était sur, il causerait ma perte cet Italien de malheur s'il parvenait toujours à avoir le dernier mot de la sorte.


	20. Chapter 20

**PDV de Solal**

J'attendais l'arrivée de Mikelangelo et Florent dans notre loge. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles depuis le sms de Florent qui me disait que c'était sur une bonne voie. J'espérais qu'ils avaient enfin réglé tous leurs problèmes et que Mikelangelo allait me pardonner d'avoir trop parler 3 jours plus tôt. Je me rongeais toujours les ongles quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, me laissant voir deux jeunes hommes radieux. Je soupirai de soulagement, ça avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. Flo me fit la bise tandis que Mikele passa devant moi sans même un regard. Ah, apparemment il m'en voulait toujours.

« Mikele ! grogna Florent.

- Oui, oui c'est bon » répondit l'Italien.

Ledit Italien vint se placer devant moi et me tendit sa main que je serrai rapidement, étonné.

« Je m'excuse d'avoir trop parlé l'autre jour, lui dis-je.

- Et moi je m'excuse de t'avoir dis d'aller te faire foutre, me répondit-il la tête baissée.

- Mikele, t'es vraiment stupide parfois ».

Et avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de râler je l'attrapai par les épaules et le serrai dans mes bras. Il répondit bien vite à mon étreinte en murmurant un petit « merci » à peine audible. Voyant que Florent nous observait je lançai un « câlin collectif ! » et il vint rejoindre notre étreinte. C'est ce moment que choisirent nos deux compères, Merwan et Yamin, pour pénétrer dans la loge :

« Ah mais continuez votre truc à trois hein, ne vous gênez pas pour nous surtout, lança le compte Rosenberg.

- Et moi je peux participer ? nous demanda Merwan qui n'attendit même pas la réponse pour venir se placer derrière moi et m'enlacer.

- Ah bah puisqu'il s'y met aussi l'autre, faites moi une petite place, j'arrive ! »

Et c'est comme ça que Dove nous trouva à son tour lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la loge.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Dove<strong>

Mikele était attendu depuis déjà 5 bonnes minutes sur la scène pour répéter _« je dors sur des roses ». _Énervé, je décidai d'aller le chercher moi même, quitte à le traîner par la peau des fesses s'il le faillait. Arrivé devant la loge de Monsieur Mozart j'entrai sans frapper et le spectacle qui s'offrit sous mes yeux me laissa sans voix. Mes 4 chanteurs et Yamin, tous enlacés ensemble.

« Bon quand vous aurez finit vos papouilles vous pourrez peut être venir faire la répétition non ? leur lançais-je.

- Roh Dove sois pas rabat joie, vient faire un câlin avec nous ! » me proposa Yamin.

Je vis la main de Merwan tenter de m'attraper mais je me reculai juste à temps pour l'éviter.

« Tout le monde sur scène ! Maintenant ! » râlais-je pour faire bonne figure.

En réalité j'étais bien content. L'ambiance générale semblait s'être un peu refroidit ces derniers temps, surtout avec Mikelangelo et Florent, alors ça faisait plaisir de les voir comme ça. Arrivé sur scène, j'envoyai tous ces zigotos attendre leur tour sur les sièges, ne gardant que mon Mozart.

« Bon Mikele on va répéter _« je dors sur des roses ». _Ton interprétation est bonne mais je veux qu'elle soit parfaite ok ?

- Oui ok.

- Bon tout le monde en place, Tamara tu es prête ? »

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Mikelangelo<strong>

Oh non, l'horreur, j'avais complètement oublié que c'était Tamara qui dansait sur cette chanson. Elle n'avait pas l'air contente du tout de devoir répéter avec moi. Sur mes gardes je me plaçai au milieu de la scène et rentrai rapidement dans la peau de mon personnage. Au moment du second refrain Tamara se plaça derrière moi comme d'habitude, passant ses bras autour de mon corps, mais cette fois-ci elle serra tellement fort que j'en eus le souffle coupé. J'essayai de ne rien laisser paraître bien que m'a voix ait tremblée légèrement. Puis au moment de la partie musicale de la chanson, elle fit exprès de me percuter plus ou moins violemment à chaque fois. Dove finit même par la stopper pour lui demander de se concentrer un peu plus. Il me demanda ensuite de continuer la chanson et arrivé à la fin, au lieu de simplement poser ses mains sur mon torse elle me poussa violement à terre. Je vis Florent se précipiter vers moi tandis que Dove engueulait Tamara. Florent m'aida à me relever. J'avais mal à la tête. Il glissa sa main dans mes cheveux pour vérifier que je ne saignais pas.

« Ça va Mikelangelo, tu t'es pas fait trop mal ? me demanda notre producteur inquiet.

- Non ça va, j'ai juste un peu mal à la tête mais t'inquiète pas.

- Bon ça me rassure alors. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend à Tamara aujourd'hui. En tout cas, je ne veux pas de ce genre de comportement ici, je l'ais renvoyée chez elle, elle ne dansera pas ce soir. »

Florent et moi avions tous deux baissé la tête, gênés.

« C'est ma faute, dit Florent, on a rompu elle et moi, c'est pour ça qu'elle est en colère.

- Ah ! s'exclama Dove. Vous voyez c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas de couples au saint de la troupe. J'espère que ça vous auras au moins servis d'exemple », ajouta t-il à l'intention de toutes les personnes présentes.

J'aurais voulu qu'on m'enterre tellement j'étais gêné. Heureusement pour nous Solal vint à notre rescousse, prétextant devoir m'emmener voir le médecin de la troupe, juste au cas où et Florent se fit un plaisir de nous accompagner.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Florent<strong>

Le spectacle était déjà terminé. Après le départ de Tamara les choses s'étaient vites calmées et il n'y avait pas eu d'autres incidents. Heureusement pour Mikelangelo qui avait déjà une belle bosse sur l'arrière du crâne. Étant donné que tout le monde était désormais au courant de ma rupture avec Tamara, Mikelangelo avait insisté, à grand renfort de câlins et de bisous, pour qu'on parle aux autres le soir même. Et donc pour une fois je prenais tout mon temps pour me changer. Même Mikele avait finit avant moi.

« Allez Flo, dépêche toi, ça sert à rien de traîner il faudra bien y aller tôt ou tard de toute façon. »

Sur ce coup là il n'avait pas tord. Après un soupire je demandai à Solal, qui m'attendait lui aussi, de réunir les autres dans la loge des filles et de nous y attendre. Lorsqu'il fut sortit j'avais enfin finis de me changer. Je regardai Mikelangelo dans les yeux, mon dieu qu'il était beau. Il me prit par les mains et me dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. Personne n'est là pour te juger, pour nous juger.

- Je sais bien, mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur. »

Il me lâcha les mains et m'embrassa alors tendrement, glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je me détendis un peu, l'enlaçant. Un petit coup retentit à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit légèrement et Solal passa la tête par l'entrebâillement, nous prévenant que tout les autres attendaient.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Mikelangelo<strong>

J'attrapai Florent par la main et sortis en direction de la loge des filles. Solal entra en premier puis je lâchai Florent afin de le laisser passer. J'entrai à sa suite, refermant la porte derrière moi. Ils étaient tous là à nous fixer, le regard plein de curiosité. Sachant que Florent n'en aurais sûrement pas envie je pris la parole :

« Déjà merci a tous d'être venu. Enfaîte après ce qui s'est passé cet après midi avec Tamara on s'est dit qu'on vous devait bien quelques explications. Vous avez tous sûrement remarqués que Florent et moi il nous arrivait d'agir parfois bizarrement. »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, leurs regards toujours rivés sur moi. Je commençais à perdre mes moyens. C'était pas aussi facile à annoncer que je ne l'aurais cru et je me mis à bafouiller :

« Enfin voila quoi, en fait c'est parce que . . . en fait on était . . . et puis . . . euh . . .

- Mikele et moi on sort ensemble. »

Je regardai Florent, étonné. Il était tout rouge et semblait trouver le mur sur sa droite particulièrement intéressant.

« Bon ben voila c'est dit, rajoutais-je amusé, vous savez tout maintenant. Par contre on apprécierait assez que ça reste entre nous si possible ».

Un gros blanc suivit mes paroles. Ils avaient toujours les yeux rivés sur Flo et moi même. Et encore une fois on pouvait remercier papa Solal qui cria « mais c'est super, je suis ravi pour vous les gars » avant de venir nous enlacer. Et comme par miracle les autres parurent sortir de leur léthargie.

« Je m'en doutais, nous dit Maeva, tu vois je te l'avais bien dit Mikele, je suis super contente pour vous.

- T'exagère Mikelangelo, tu aurais pu nous en parler plus tôt, » me dirent Melissa et Claire avec un grand sourire avant nous serrer dans leurs bras chacune leur tour.

Ce fut ensuite le tour du compte Rosenberg de venir nous féliciter :

« Mince alors Salieri a finalement fraternisé avec l'ennemi. Je vais faire comment moi maintenant pour comploter contre Mozart ? »

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Il ne restait plus que Merwan, qui lui, paraissait un peu plus réservé.

« Bon les gars, je suis pas du tout contre le fait que vous soyez ensemble, nous dit-il, mais promettez moi que vous allez tout faire pour que ça dur et pas faire partir toute la troupe en cacahuète ! J'ai pas envie que tout s'arrête à cause d'une simple dispute entre vous deux.

- C'est promis Merwan, le rassura Flo

- Oui c'est promis, lui dis-je à mon tour. »

Je sentis la main de Flo se glisser dans la mienne et à ce moment là, j'étais enfin le plus heureux des hommes. _Nous_ étions les plus heureux des hommes.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21.1 (Bonus)**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Omniscient <strong>

L'ambiance au saint de la troupe était au beau fixe. Après quelques semaines l'heureux petit couple avait finit par annoncer à Dove leur relation. Râlant un peu, celui-ci les avait tout de même félicités. Tamara avait finit par se calmer, Dove l'ayant menacée de la virer si elle recommençait à maltraiter son Mozart. Elle n'avait cependant toujours pas pardonné aux deux garçons et tout 3 se gardaient bien de se parler.

En décembre 2009, Claire avait annoncé sont départ. Elle avait en effet décidé de quitter la troupe pour tenter sa chance dans le cinéma. Mikelangelo avait été très peiné de perdre une de ses soeurs de coeur mais il devait bien reconnaître que Diane Dassigny, la doublure de Claire qui allait désormais reprendre le rôle, avait énormément de talent et interprétait Constance à la perfection.

Le 3 janvier 2009 avait eu lieu la dernière du spectacle au PDS. La troupe avait ensuite droit à 1 mois de vacances bien méritées avant de penser à la tournée. Mikelangelo et Florent avaient décidés de ne pas se précipiter dans leur relation, qui ne dépassait pas le stade des simples caresses pour le moment, et avaient l'intention de bien profiter des vacances pour passer tout leur temps ensemble. Alors qu'ils fêtaient leurs 3 mois Mikelangelo avait proposé à Florent d'aller passer une semaine en Italie. Au moins là bas il ferait un peu plus chaud avait-il dit. Mais Florent n'avait pas besoin de se faire convaincre, il avait tout de suite accepté. Un des oncles de Mikelangelo possédait une maison de vacance dans un petit village bien tranquille où ils allaient pouvoir passer la semaine. Bien sur Mikelangelo avait promit à Florent qu'ils retourneraient en Italie cet été pour visiter les grandes villes et les grands monuments. Florent avait hâte de partir. Par contre ce à quoi il n'avait pas pensé c'était la rencontre avec la famille de Mikele. Heureusement pour lui ils n'avaient passés qu'une journée chez les parents de Mikele. Ceux-ci étaient très charmant et l'avaient très bien accueilli mais vu qu'ils ne parlaient pas un mot de français et lui pas un mot d'Italien, Florent s'était sentit vraiment mal à l'aise. Mikelangelo et lui s'étaient ensuite rendus chez l'oncle de Mikelangelo, pour récupérer les clefs de la maison de vacance.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Mikelangelo<strong>

Ça faisait déjà 2 jours qu'on était arrivé en Italie et enfin on allait pouvoir se détendre rien que Florent et moi. La maison de mon oncle était simple mais confortable. En bas il y avait une cuisine, un petit salon et une salle de bain et au dessus une mezzanine avec un grand lit. L'avantage de l'emplacement de cette maison c'est qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, on était complètement tranquille. On pouvait même se promener nu sur la terrasse sans prendre le risque de voir la police débarquer pour attentat à la pudeur. Non pas que j'avais envie de me balader nu bien sur. Après avoir défait nos bagages il était déjà presque 21h. Je nous préparai rapidement quelque chose à manger et on alla directement nous coucher, complètement épuisé par ces deux jours de voyage.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillai seul dans le lit, Florent était déjà levé. En même temps il était 11h passé. Je descendis et passai rapidement par la salle de bain avant de partir à la recherche de Florent. Il était installé sur la terrasse, son ordinateur devant lui et un café à la main. Il faisait encore plutôt frais dehors à cette saison, pas plus de 10 ° alors je pris une veste en plus de mon café avant de le rejoindre et de lui demander :

« Bonjour mon amour, t'as bien dormis ? »

Il releva la tête de son écran et se pencha pour m'embrasser.

« Très bien mon coeur et toi ?

- Pareil. »

Il me sourit avant de retourner à son occupation. Oui, lui et moi étions ce genre de couple, ceux qui se donnaient des petits surnoms mielleux sans arrêt. On était bien conscient que c'était un peu ringard mais l'entendre m'appeler _« mon coeur » _et autres petits surnoms affectueux valait bien toutes les moqueries du monde.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Florent<strong>

Vers 12h on se décida enfin à se bouger un peu et à aller préparer à manger. Enfin c'était surtout Mikelangelo qui faisait la cuisine. Bien souvent je me contentais de le regarder faire, lui donnant un coup de main s'il en avait besoin. Je n'étais pas nul en cuisine, je savais cuire des pâtes quand même mais cuisiner c'était plus son truc. Pendant qu'il s'afférait à nous préparer des pâtes à la Carbonara et un fondant au chocolat, moi j'allai prendre ma guitare et m'installer au salon. De là ou j'étais je pouvais l'observer autant que je le désirais tout en jouant. Il était magnifique. Tandis qu'il se baissa pour attraper quelque chose dans le placard du bas je ne me gênai pas pour apprécier la vue et je lui lançai un sifflet d'admiration. Il se releva et se retourna dans ma direction en essayant de prendre un air outré :

« Allez-y monsieur Salieri, ne vous gênez pas pour mater mes fesses, je vous en pris.

- Puisque c'est dit si gentiment je vais pas m'en priver alors. »

Il lança un torchon dans ma direction tout en me traitant d'imbécile et je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire lorsque je vis ledit torchon tomber seulement à quelques centimètres de lui. Mikele posa ses mains sur ses anches tout en me dévisageant :

« Ah vous vous moquez de moi monsieur ? Attendez un peu que je vous attrape ! »

Je posai rapidement ma guitare sur la table basse mais j'avais perdu trop de temps. Mikelangelo me sauta dessus, nous faisant tomber tous les deux sur le canapé, lui assis à califourchon sur moi. Je pensais qu'il allait en rester là mais il se mit à me chatouiller sans vergogne. Je me tortillais dans tous les sens, essayant de le faire tomber mais rien à faire, il était bien accroché. N'en pouvant plus je me rendis :

« Mikele pitié stop ! T'as gagné je me rends.

- Hum . . . bon d'accord t'as le droit à une trêve mon amour. »

Il m'embrassa et repartit à la cuisine. Je me rassis et repris ma guitare, chantonnant _« vivre à en crever » _en le couvant à nouveau des yeux.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Mikelangelo<strong>

Après le repas on était sortit faire un tour dans les environs, histoire de digérer un peu. mais après une bonne heure de marche Florent se plaignait déjà d'avoir mal aux pieds alors nous rentrâmes à la maison. Il n'était que 15h47.

« Bon, maintenant que Monsieur à ses petits pieds fragiles au repos qu'est ce qu'on fait ? lui demandais-je.

- Ben j'avais dans l'idée qu'on monte se câliner un peu dans le lit mais puisque tu te moques de moi et de mes petits pieds fragiles je sais pas si tu le mérites, me répondit-il.

- Bien sur que je le mérite ! m'écriais-je un peu paniqué de l'avoir vexé.

- Ben franchement là Mikele, j'hésite. »

Florent avait une moue adorable sur le visage et avait l'air de vraiment m'en vouloir, c'est qu'il se vexait très facilement mon petit amour. Il fallait absolument que je trouve quelque chose pour me faire pardonner ou sinon il risquait de bouder pendant un long moment. Et adieux la séance câlins.

« Roh allez mon amour, c'était pour rire voyons. Si tu veux je vais même te les masser tes pieds, lui dis-je plein d'espoir.

- Ok ! Ralala mon chéri c'est vraiment trop facile avec toi. »

Sa moue avait disparu en un rien de temps, laissant place à un immense sourire et des yeux rieurs. Il se leva et monta dans la mezzanine en un rien de temps. Pas possible, je m'étais encore fait avoir, c'était ce qu'il voulait depuis le début. Tandis que j'étais resté décontenancé sur le canapé j'entendis sa voix s'élever de la chambre :

« Mikele tu viens ? On t'attend, moi et mes petits pieds fragiles. »

Et je l'entendis éclater de rire. Alors là, il ne payait rien pour attendre.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 21.2 (Bonus)**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Florent<strong>

J'avais retiré mes chaussures et mes chaussettes et m'étais vautré sur le lit, sur le dos, en mode étoile de mer en attendant que Mikelangelo me rejoigne. D'ailleurs il ne tarda pas à monter les escaliers et quand je l'aperçus je lui tendis un de mes pieds pour le narguer encore un peu. Malheureusement pour moi il attrapa ledit pied et se mit à en chatouiller la plante. C'était absolument déloyal. Mort de rire, je tentais de lui faire lâcher prise en secouant ma jambe en tout sens.

« Mikele non je t'en supplie, pas les pieds pitié. En plus j'ai mal en vrai je te jure, réussi-je à lui dire mort de rire et les larmes aux yeux.

- Bon d'accord. » me répondit-il

Il relâcha mon pied, merci mon dieu, retira ses propres chaussures et se mit a genoux au pied du lit. Il tendit la main pour attraper mon pied gauche mais je repliai la jambe vivement, mettant mon pied bien à l'abri.

« C'est juste pour te masser je te jure. » rigola-t-il

Je lui jetai un regard suspicieux mais lui redonnai mon pied quand même. Il me massa pendant plus de 10 minutes et je ne regrettai pas une seule seconde de lui avoir finalement fait confiance, y a pas à dire, il était vraiment doué de ses main mon Italien. Alors que j'avais toujours les yeux fermés je le sentis s'allonger à mes côtés. Ses doigts vinrent délicatement replacer une mèche rebelle derrière mon oreille avant de descendre doucement le long de mon cou puis de continuer leur chemin sur mon torse. Je frissonnai et ouvris les yeux. Il me souriait, tourné vers moi et appuyé sur son bras droit. Je me tournai alors pour lui faire face, encrant mes yeux dans les siens. Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi, ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre nos deux corps. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mon visage et j'avais envie de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il devait désirer la même chose puisqu'il glissa sa main gauche dans mes cheveux avant de combler la distance et de venir m'embrasser doucement. Sa langue ne tarda pas à venir dire bonjour à la mienne. Après quelques minutes il finit par se détacher de moi, haletant légèrement. Me regardant dans les yeux il vint caresser ma joue avant de me murmurer :

« Je t'aime mon coeur, t'es l'homme le plus magnifique que j'ai jamais rencontré. »

Touché par ses paroles je l'embrassai à mon tour avant de lui dire :

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Les baisers se firent alors plus fougueux et les mains un peu plus baladeuses. L'odeur de Mikele m'enfiévrait et je commençais à avoir drôlement chaud.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Mikelangelo<strong>

Ses mains glissèrent sous mon T-shirt, caressant mon torse tandis que les miennes partaient à la découverte de ses fesses. Une douce chaleur commençait à naître au creux de mes reins et j'avais envie d'aller plus loin mais je ne voulais pas le brusquer. Je savais qu'il avait parfois encore un peu de mal avec tout ça alors je ne voulais pas le précipiter, j'étais prêt à attendre autant de temps qu'il le voudrait, même si c'était des années. Je m'emparai de nouveau de sa bouche pour un baiser rapide avant de dériver sur sa mâchoire puis sur sa pomme d'Adam. J'entendis un long gémissement sortir de sa gorge ce qui me provoqua une décharge de désir énorme. Je commençais à me sentir désespéré tant j'avais envie de lui.

« Mikele ! m'appela t-il

- Hummm, répondis-je, trop occupé à ma tâche.

- Mikele, je . . . j'ai envie de toi. »

Je relevai la tête pour mieux le regarder.

« Tu es sur que c'est ce que tu veux mon coeur? »

Il me fit oui de la tête avant de se remettre sur le dos et de m'attirer de nouveau à lui. Mon coeur battait à toute vitesse tandis que je retournais l'embrasser passionnément avant de venir m'asseoir sur ses hanches. J'avais un besoin incommensurable de sentir sa peau contre la mienne alors je retirai nos T-shirt en toute hâte. Je me rallongeai ensuite sur lui et le contact de nos peaux nues l'une contre l'autre nous arracha des frissons et des soupirs de plaisirs. Je l'embrassai de nouveau rapidement avant de descendre ma bouche dans son cou, laissant une traînée de baisers brûlant sur sa peau, naviguant jusqu'à sa clavicule puis descendant jusqu'a son téton droit que je me fit un plaisir de mordiller et de lécher tandis que j'allai titiller l'autre de mes doigts. Ses gémissements m'électrisaient, je me sentais de plus en plus à l'étroit dans mon pantalon et d'après ce que je sentais contre ma cuisse mon amour n'était pas en reste lui non plus. Je décidai de continuer mon exploration et de descendre mes baisers jusqu'à son ventre. Il se cambra sous moi, créant une friction entre nos deux érections qui nous fit gémir de concert. Ma langue vint chatouiller son nombril, le faisant se tortiller sous mon corps. Je remontai rapidement lui voler un baiser tandis que ma main alla caresser la bosse conséquente qui déformait la toile de son jean. Il gémit fortement dans ma bouche, s'agrippant à mes épaules. Me redressant un peu, je défis sa ceinture avant d'ouvrir le bouton de son jean. D'une humeur taquine je décidai d'ouvrir sa fermeture éclaire lentement, très lentement tout en le fixant dans les yeux.

« Mikele ».

Son ton était suppliant et il bougeait les hanches, m'incitant à aller plus vite. Prenant pitié de lui je lui retirai son jean rapidement, le laissant en boxer. Je décidai moi aussi d'enlever le rester de mes vêtements et c'est complètement nu que je vins me rallonger sur lui.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV de Florent<strong>

Il allait me rendre fou à me torturer comme ça. Tandis qu'il m'embrassait de nouveau je posai mes mains sur ses épaules, les glissant le long de son corps et m'arrêtant sur ses fesses nues, les agrippant d'une poigne ferme. Cette fois c'est lui qui gémit dans ma bouche. Fier de moi, je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Il me regarda plutôt amusé et je perdis vite mon sourire quand il passa la main sur la bosse de mon boxer, me faisant gémir fortement. Cette fois c'est lui qui paraissait fier de lui. Il se redressa un peu et me fixa à nouveau dans les yeux avec un regard de sadique, tout en frôlant mon érection du bout de ses doigts. J'essayai de me redresser un peu pour obtenir plus de contact mais il me maintint contre le matelas avec son autre main et le poids de son corps. J'étais complètement désespéré, j'avais envie de plus, j'avais besoin de plus.

« Bébé je t'en supplie »

Il me sourit sans me quitter des yeux et commença à me caresser lentement, appuyant plus ou moins fort avec la paume de sa main, me rendant désormais incapable de formuler la moindre parole cohérente. Après quelques minutes de pure torture il cessa notre petit jeu et me retira mon dernier vêtement qu'il jeta par dessus son épaule. Il s'aligna ensuite au dessus de moi et fit glisser nos érections brûlantes l'une contre l'autre. Le contact nous provoqua des décharges électriques dans tout le corps, nous faisant crier de plaisir. Il m'embrassa de nouveau, langoureusement. Il captura ensuite ma langue entre ses lèvres et se mit à la suçoter et à faire des mouvements de va et vient, tout en ondulant son corps contre le mien. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, mon cerveau était complètement grillé par l'afflux de plaisir.

Il rompit ensuite le baiser pour venir saisir le tube de lubrifiant rangé dans la table de nuit et en verser sur les doigts de sa main gauche. Puis comme un peu plus tôt sa bouche retraça son chemin jusqu'a mon ventre mais ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin cette fois. De sa main droite il vint saisir la base de mon érection m'arrachant un soupir de satisfaction et fit quelques mouvements lents de va et vient. Et soudain, je lâchai un cri de pur plaisir lorsque je sentis sa langue chaude et humide venir lécher mon gland rougis langoureusement et s'enrouler autour avant qu'il ne finisse par le prendre en bouche et le sucer doucement. Pendant ce temps là j'essayais un tant soit peu de me contrôler mais c'était tellement bon. Quand il finit par me prendre entièrement en bouche je ne retins plus mes cris. Il entama alors une série de va et vient très lent, me mettant au supplice une nouvelle fois. C'était sûrement sa manière de se venger du coup que je lui avais joué plus tôt. A la fois totalement excité et frustré je glissai une de mes mains dans ses cheveux que j'agrippaient, le forçant légèrement à accélérer la cadence. Et enfin, il se mit à me sucer avec ferveur tandis que ses doigts lubrifiés venaient caresser mon entrée. Il glissa d'abord un doigt, puis deux, puis trois au fur et à mesure que je me détendais. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Rapidement je le stoppai, sentant que je n'allais plus tarder à venir s'il continuait ainsi. Il se stoppa complètement, me laissant le temps de reprendre mon souffle et de faire redescendre un peu la pression avant de reprendre le soin de me préparer. Je n'en pouvais plus, je n'avais jamais été aussi excité de ma vie. J'avais tellement envie de lui, de le sentir en moi. Ne tenant plus je lui dis :

« Mon coeur, je te veux en moi maintenant, fais moi l'amour. »

Il retira alors rapidement ses doigts et les essuya sur les draps avant de venir m'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Mikelangelo<strong>

Mon érection était douloureuse, j'avais rarement ressentis autant de désir dans ma vie. Je mis rapidement un préservatif puis m'emparai de nouveau du lubrifiant pour en mettre une bonne dose sur ma verge. Même si nous avions déjà fait l'amour une fois, c'était il y a longtemps et donc c'était un peu comme notre première fois. Du coup je voulais que cette nouvelle première fois soit parfaite pour Florent. Je me réinstallai entre ses jambes et plaçai mon sexe à son entrée. Tremblant d'excitation, je commençai à le pénétrer le plus doucement possible, m'arrêtant chaque fois que je voyais son visage se crisper. Une fois complètement en lui je lui laissai le temps de s'habituer à ma présence. J'en profitai pour venir l'embrasser encore. Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de ses lèvres et de langue. Surtout que Florent embrassait divinement bien. Après quelques minutes je le sentis bouger légèrement sous moi et commencer à faire de légers mouvements de hanches, m'incitant à bouger moi aussi. Je commençai par une série de vas et vient doux et lents et plongeant mes yeux dans les siens je fis ce que je n'avais pu faire la première fois, je l'embrassai tendrement avant de venir lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Je t'aime mon coeur.

- Moi aussi mon amour, moi aussi » me répondit-il avant de gémir à nouveau.

Très vite, il m'intima l'ordre de le prendre plus vite, plus fort, ce dont je ne me fis pas prier. Il enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches, me donnant plus de profondeur et lors d'un coup plus fort que les autres, il se cambra sous moi, criant de plaisir tout en me griffant le dos. Je venais de trouver sa zone de plaisir. Me délectant de ses cris et gémissements je me faisais un plaisir de toucher cette zone sensible à l'intérieur de son corps encore et encore. Je sentais le plaisir monter de plus en plus, je n'allais plus tarder à venir. Aussi, glissant ma main entre nos deux corps, je me saisis de son érection et commençai à le masturber en cadence avec mes coups de butoir. Je relevai la tête et la vision qui s'offrit à moi me chavira le coeur. Florent s'était complètement abandonné au plaisir, la tête basculée en arrière. Ses cheveux étaient dans tous les sens et collés sur son front par la sueur. Ses joues étaient rougies. Sa bouche était gonflée et rouge de tous les baisers que nous nous étions échangés. Et ses yeux étaient fermés. Mais je voulais les voir, il fallait que je les voie.

« Flo, bébé, ouvre les yeux, regarde moi ».

Il gémit à nouveau avant de baisser légèrement la tête et d'ouvrir lentement ses yeux. Son regard n'était que pure luxure, ses pupilles complètements dilatées par le plaisir et ses iris d'habitudes noisette étaient désormais presque noires. Et tout à coup sans crier gare son corps se contracta entièrement, il rejeta la tête en arrière de nouveau criant sa jouissance dans un hurlement de total abandon et je sentis son sperme chaud se déverser entre nos deux ventres et sur ma main. Quant à moi, trop concentré que j'étais à l'admirer je fus emporté par surprise par un orgasme destructeur et je me libérai en lui.

Avec le peu de force qu'il me restait je me retirai et me rallongeai à coté de lui de façon à le laisser reprendre son souffle. Il était magnifique étendu là, en sueur, les joues rougies par l'effort et le plaisir, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Je ne pu m'empêcher de venir l'embrasser tendrement. Il répondit à mon baiser, glissant une de ses mains sur ma nuque.

« C'était . . . commença t-il

- Magnifique ? Super ? Géniale ? Parfait ? Divin ? Sensationnel ?

- Ha ha ! T'es bien prétentieux toi mais . . . ouais, t'as raison, c'était tout ça, me répondit mon amour en tournant la tête vers moi et en m'offrant un magnifique sourire.

- Bébé, bien sur que j'ai raison. J'ai Toujours raison !

- Tsss arrête de raconter n'importe quoi et viens plutôt dans mes bras idiot.

- Idiot que t'aimes ? répondis-je en faisant une tête de chien battu.

- Bien sur idiot que j'aime,. . . Idiot. » rigola t-il

Je l'embrassai et attrapai mon t-shirt que j'avais balancé par terre afin de nous nettoyer rapidement et sommairement avant de venir me rallonger, la tête sur son torse et on resta comme ça, à se câliner jusqu'a que le sommeil nous emporte.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 21.3 (Bonus)**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Florent<strong>

Je me réveillai quelques heures plus tard, Mikelangelo toujours endormit et lové contre moi. J'aurais voulu rester là encore un peu mais mon estomac se rappela à moi de nouveau. Je mourrais de faim. Je déposai la tête de Mikelangelo délicatement sur son oreiller et me dégageai de son étreinte. J'enfilai mon boxer et mon T-shirt en me faisant le plus discret possible et allai dans la cuisine. Il était bientôt 20h. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire je décidai de préparer rapidement une omelette toute simple et des spaghettis pour deux. J'eus à peine le temps de finir de mettre la table avant que Mikelangelo ne me rejoigne dans la cuisine, vêtu uniquement de son boxer et une bouille adorable sur le visage. L'air encore endormit, il vint m'embrasser délicatement avant se s'installer à table. On mangea assez rapidement, l'effort physique de cet après midi nous ayant affamés tous les deux. Après avoir regardé un film, en DVD bien évidement je me voyais mal regarder une chaîne locale en Italien, on repartit se coucher. Cette fois ci c'est moi qui déposai ma tête sur son torse tandis qu'il passa sa main autour de ma taille pour m'attirer encore plus à lui. On se souhaita une bonne nuit et je m'endormis rapidement, bercé par sa respiration.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Omniscient<strong>

Après 4 jours de pur bonheur dans la maison de vacance, il était déjà temps de plier bagages et de retourner en France. Cette fois ci ils mettraient moins de temps qu'à l'allée puisqu'ils ne faisaient pas de détour chez les parents de Mikelangelo, au grand soulagement de Florent il faut dire. Tandis que Florent s'afférait à préparer les valises Mikelangelo lui, n'était ni habillé ni maquillé alors qu'ils devaient partir dans moins d'une heure et restait vautré sur le canapé, la guitare de Florent sur les genoux. Florent le regardait faire du haut de la Mezzanine quelque peut excédé par son manque de réaction.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Mikelangelo<strong>

Je sentais le regard de Florent dans mon dos. Si je me retournais j'étais persuadé de le trouver les mains sur les hanches, le regard lourd de reproche et les joues colorées de rouge du à son agacement. Discrètement, je pivotai légèrement ma tête sur la gauche et bingo, j'avais raison, il était exactement dans la position dans laquelle je l'avais imaginé. Cela me fit sourire, intérieurement bien sur, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que Florent remarque que toute cette situation m'amusait. Je retournai à ma guitare, chantonnant une de mes compositions en Italien et oubliant quelque peu mon amoureux. Grosse erreur de ma part. Je sursautai lorsque Florent m'arracha la guitare des mains.

« Hey ! m'exclamais-je, redonne moi ma guitare !

- De un c'est pas ta guitare, c'est la mienne et de deux j'aimerais bien que tu lève tes grosses fesses du canapé et que tu me file un coup de main. Ou que tu t'habilles au moins ça serait pas du luxe. A part si t'as envie d'aller rendre les clefs à ton oncle en boxer. C'est comme tu veux, tu décides mais bouge toi un peu.» me di-il.

Je soupirai. Je n'avais aucune envie de bouger, déjà parce que j'avais un peu la flemme c'est vrai. Mais la véritable raison était que je n'avais pas envie de quitter cette maison. Je voulais rester ici avec Florent, qu'on passe encore nos journées ensemble rien que lui et moi. Me réveiller le matin dans ses bras, lui préparer à manger, prendre soin de lui tout en me faisant dorloter. Bref, j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir rester ne serais-ce qu'un jour de plus. Mais ce n'était pas possible, la tournée de Mozart l'Opéra Rock allait débuter dans moins d'une semaine et Dove voulait qu'on répète un peu avant de partir pour Lille, histoire de se remettre dans le bain comme il disait. Repenser aux quelques jours de bonheur passé ici avec Florent me rendis nostalgique et une vague de tristesse s'empara de moi.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Florent<strong>

J'avais beau l'avoir engueulé Mikelangelo ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Je l'entendis soupirer et vis son regard triste. Inquiet, je m'assis à côté de lui et l'attirai tout contre moi. Je me sentis un peu mal à l'idée que c'était de ma faute s'il se sentait triste alors je lui demandai :

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? C'est parce que je t'es engueulé ? Par ce que j'ai dit que t'avais de grosses fesses ? C'était pas vrai ça hein, elles sont parfaites tes fesses, je les adore, elles sont pas grosses du tout, elles sont même plutôt petites et assez fermes aussi . . .

- Flo ! Arrête de parler de mes fesses, c'est pas ça ! me dit-il légèrement amusé.

- Oh ! Ben c'est quoi alors ? Pourquoi t'avais l'air tout triste d'un coup ?

- C'est juste que . . . j'ai envie de rester ici avec toi.

- Roh mais Mikele c'est pas parce qu'on retourne en France qu'on ne sera plus ensemble voyons. Au contraire avec la tournée on va même voyager partout toi et moi. C'est pas donné à tous les couples ça mon chéri.

- Je sais bien mais même. Ça va me manquer de plus habiter avec toi, de plus passer mes nuits avec toi. En France on à chacun notre appart, alors qu'ici c'est un peu notre chez nous. »

C'était donc ça. A vrai dire je ne savais pas si moi j'étais prêt à vivre 24h/24h, 7jours/7 avec lui. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, avec la tournée on serait de retour à Paris seulement quelques jours par semaine et ça pendant environ 6 mois. Après tout ça pouvait peut être marcher, je pouvais bien faire l'effort d'essayer.

« Mikele, tu sais mon appart à moi il est tout petit, on peut pas y habiter à deux. Et le tient, non merci, toute la déco c'était une idée de Cynthia et y a même encore des affaires à elle qui traînent dans les placards. »

Je vis son regard s'assombrir au fur et à mesure de mes paroles. J'essayai de cacher mon sourire du mieux que je pouvais avant de continuer.

« Du coup, je me disais qu'on pourrait peut être se chercher un nouvel appart un peu plus grand, pour toi et moi, pour nous. Enfin si ça te dis. »

Son visage s'illumina d'un seul coup et sa moue fit place à un sourire magnifique. Il me sauta au cou avant de s'écrier :

« Bien sur que ça me dit. Oh mon coeur ça serait vraiment génial. Si tu savais comme je t'aime ! »

Et il s'appliqua à me le prouver en m'embrasant langoureusement avant de déposer une multitude de baisers papillons sur mon visage. Entre ses baisers j'arrivai tout de même à lui dire :

« Mon coeur tu sais, si tu le veux cet appart, il faudrait peut être que tu t'habilles et qu'on se mette en route tu crois pas ? »

Et ni une ni deux il avait couru à la salle de bain. Une fois préparé, je vis une tornade blonde aller d'une pièce à une autre, rassemblant nos affaires dans les valises. Je m'assis alors sur le canapé, satisfait.

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Mikelangelo<strong>

Je m'appétai à refermer la dernière valise quand tout à coup je stoppai tout mouvement, je venais tout juste de percuter. Je laissai la valise encore ouverte sur le lit avant de redescendre rapidement de la mezzanine. Florent était là, vautré dans le canapé, sa guitare sur les genoux, jouant quelques unes de ses compositions. Je le fixai, médusé. Quand il me vit il me fit un énorme sourire avant de me dire :

« Ça y est t'as finis de ranger mon coeur ? »

J'avais la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

« Ferme t'as bouche Mikele tu va gober les mouches. »

Et sur sa réflexion d'une grande maturité intellectuelle il éclata de rire. Vexé, je repartis là haut. Ok il m'avait bien eu, il avait encore gagné mais il ne payait rien pour attendre, foi de Mikelangelo Loconte.

Il me rejoignit quelques minutes après et s'asseyant à côté de moi il me demanda :

« Tu boudes ? »

N'obtenant pas de réponse de ma part il me renversa sur le lit et s'allongea sur moi.

« Tu boudes ? me redemanda t-il

- Non, même pas, lui répondis-je honnêtement

- Ah oui vraiment ?

- Hum hum, je suis heureux.

- Et c'est d'avoir passer les 30 dernières minutes à tout ranger qui t'as rendu heureux ? me demanda t-il intrigué.

- Mais non idiot, c'est parce qu'on va habiter ensemble, lui dis-je avec un grand sourire, et rien que pour ça sa valait bien le coup de finir de ranger tout seul. Même si tu me le paieras mon amour, ne puis-je m'empêcher de rajouter.

- Tsss tu viens d'enlever tout intérêt à ma victoire là. Mais c'est pas grave je t'aime quand même.

- Oh merci vous être bien trop généreux monsieur. »

On éclata de rire avant de reprendre notre sérieux le temps d'un baiser passionné. Puis Florent se releva et m'aida à en faire de même. On descendit nos bagages et les chargeâmes dans la voiture. Tandis que je fermais la porte d'entrée à clef Florent vint glisser ses bras autour de ma taille en m'embrassant la nuque. Il me prit les clefs des mains et se dirigea vers notre voiture de location et je ne tardai pas à le rejoindre. Il démarra tandis que je regardais dans le rétroviseur la maison s'éloigner petit à petit. J'eus un petit pincement au coeur et Florent déposa sa main sur mon genou, me regardant du coin de l'oeil. Alors je souris, cessant de regarder en arrière et rêvant de notre futur qui promettait d'être merveilleux.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 22 (Épilogue)**

* * *

><p><strong>PDV Omniscient.<strong>

Après être rentré d'Italie, Florent et Mikelangelo avaient débuté les recherches de leur nouvel appartement. Ils en avaient dégoté un à seulement 10 minutes à pied du PDS. Officiellement, ils n'étaient que colocataires, prétextant des histoires d'économies de loyer et les joies de la colocation entre amis pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons auprès des médias et du public. De ce fait l'appartement possédait 3 chambres qu'ils avaient aménagées à leur goût. Une que Melissa se plaisait à nommer leur _« nid d'amour » _(jamais Mikelangelo n'oserais avouer que l'idée venait en fait de lui), une autre faisant office de chambre pour Florent pour ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant de leur relation et qui servait en fait de chambre d'amis la plus part du temps. Quant à la dernière pièce ils l'avaient aménagée en un petit studio de musique ou ils passaient la plus part de leur temps libre à composer tous les deux. Ils adoraient leur appartement, leur chez eux et Florent était bien heureux de ne pas avoir laissé ses doutes l'emporter cette fois encore. Il ne regrettait aucunement sa vie avec Mikelangelo, bien au contraire il avait même du mal à se passer de lui désormais.

Plus amoureux que jamais ils avaient fêté leur 1 an ensemble et pour cette occasion ils avaient même décidés d'adopter un lapin, Mikelangelo ayant toujours rêvé d'en avoir un et les chiens étant interdit dans l'immeuble. La petite bête poilue, qui était un mâle, était toute grise. Mikelangelo avait tenu à l'appeler Maestro. Nom que Florent trouvait un peu ridicule mais que Mikelangelo trouvait parfait pour deux raisons. La première étant que sans les Maestro Mozart et Salieri lui et Florent ne se serraient probablement jamais rencontré et la seconde étant que d'après lui Maestro savait mener son monde à la baguette en prenant des airs choupinoux chaque fois qu'il était en manque d'attention. Bien que leur couple fonctionnait à merveille ils leurs arrivaient parfois bien évidemment se disputer, mais chaque fois pour des petites broutilles telles que le rangement, les courses, le ménage et même le choix du film à regarder le soir. Et chaque fois que leurs disputes les conduisaient à ne plus se parler et même carrément s'ignorer Merwan ne se lassait pas de leurs rappeler qu'ils lui avaient fait un jour une promesse et ils étaient bien trop heureux de la respecter, se pardonnant mutuellement dans l'échange d'une étreinte amoureuse et d'un baiser.

Quant au spectacle, si la première tournée avait été un triomphe, leur retour pour la saison 2 au PDS n'était pas en reste. Le public semblait toujours là pour les soutenir et les aimer. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient entamé leur seconde tournée en janvier 2011. Le temps filait à une allure folle. Bientôt déjà 3 ans qu'ils formaient tous une belle et grande famille. Et pour Mikelangelo et Florent, même s'ils appréhendaient quelque peu leur futur dans l'univers de la musique, ils continuaient de travailler sur leurs albums, composant ensemble dans leur petit studio. Et si jamais ça ne marchait pas, si le public ne voulait pas d'eux, au moins ils étaient ensemble et l'amour qu'ils se portaient était la chose la plus précieuse à leurs yeux.

« Hey Mikele tu sais quoi ?

- Non, dis moi . . .

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Flo. »

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**J'espère que ça vous aura plus, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir à l'auteuuuuse lol**


End file.
